La otra realidad
by DeathGirlMetal
Summary: ¿De un viejo recuerdo había surgido todo aquello? ¿Acaso era un castigo? Alessya Lawler, una chica de 15 años, normal como tú o como yo vio la muerte de cerca, la sintió y casi podía rozarla. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar... '—¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué?— Miró alrededor.' Un mundo por descubrir, nuevas personas, nuevos sentimientos y nuevas verdades... Solo era... La otra realidad.
1. Capítulo 1: Cerca de la muerte

_Capítulo 1: La muerte de cerca_

_DeathGirlMetal_

Era ya de noche, y el ambiente nocturno era cálido. Me encontraba sentada en la mesa de jardín trasero con mi primo menor, pendiente del móvil y ''vigilando'' que no hiciera ninguna trastada, pero estaba entretenido con no-sé-qué.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla, en una conversación con mi mejor amiga Leyla. Hablábamos sobre la excursión del día siguiente (Lunes). Ella estaba emocionada ya que estaríamos todo el día en un parque acuático enorme y además tendríamos varias horas libres. No es que yo no estuviera emocionada, a cualquiera le gusta librarse de un día de clases e irse a otro lugar, pero la idea de pasarme todo el día ahí, rodeada de gente con la que no tenía casi ningún roce, para nada era mi plan ideal.

—Ey, Al...— No dije nada hasta terminar de escribir el mensaje y enviarlo, después miré fijamente a mi primo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunté mirándolo. Él solo me dedicó una sonrisa enorme, y musitó.

— Juega un rato conmigo...— Me removí en la silla, y observé los pequeños muñequitos de plástico con los que jugaba.

— ¿De qué son estos muñecos?— Cogí uno entre mi dedo índice y mi dedo pulgar, sujetándolo por la cabeza.

— De _Naruto_— Respondió feliz. Asentí.

— Sí, me acuerdo, antes también lo veía, pero dejé de seguir la serie...— De manera inconsciente una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, al acordarme de aquellos tiempos de fanatismo, de ''Otaku''— Creo que aún tengo un par de accesorios en casa, si quieres puedo dartelos— Sus ojos se iluminaron.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!— Agradeció feliz.

El resto de la noche jugué con él, hasta que se fue a dormir y más tarde mis padres me llamaron para irnos a casa. Me despedí de todos con un abrazo y un beso y me subí al coche, una vez ahí me puse los auriculares con el volumen lo más fuerte posible y apoyé mi cabeza en la ventana con cansancio, los ojos se me cerraban de manera involuntaria, tenía muchísimo sueño.

Lleguemos en 15 minutos y sin dar las buenas noches me metí en mi habitación, le dejé un mensaje de ''buenas noches'' a Leyla, puse el móvil a cargar y me fui directa a la cama.

Cuando ya estaba apunto de dormirme la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar una molesta rendija de luz por ella y la sombra de mi padre.

— Alessya, cariño, ¿ya lo tienes todo preparado para mañana?— Chasqueé la lengua con molestia, mientras dejaba escapar un sonido de afirmación— Vale, lo siento. Que duermas bien— Insensible… Pensé.

Me removí entre las sábanas. Por mi mente pasó la conversación con mi primo y toda la noche sumergida en aquellos recuerdos sobre mi época Otaku. No supe en qué momento me había dejado de interesar todo aquello, pero seguramente fue por qué en mi instituto ser Otaku era declararse marginado social, de eso estaba segura, por lo que tras empeñarme en ocultarlo tanto, acabé por olvidarme de eso.

Cerré los ojos, con un pequeño sentimiento de culpa instalado en mi pecho, pero finalmente conseguí dormirme.

* * *

Bajé los escalones de cinco en cinco y con el estrés a flor de piel.

— ¡Joder!— Me maldije a mi misma, pues el día anterior no me había acordado de poner el despertador, y sólo tenía 15 minutos para ir al punto de encuentro o el autobús se iría sin mí.

Metí el bocadillo, la bebida, una bolsa de patatas y el monedero en la mochila a toda prisa. Abrí la repisa más alta y tras una breve selección escogí un par de paquetes pequeños de galletas oreo.

— ¡Adiós!— No esperé la respuesta de mis padres y cerré la puerta principal de manera estrepitosa.

Menuda manera de empezar el día… Pensé mientras corría por las calles. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios al ver en la lejanía el autobús parado.

— ¡Alessya! Ya pensaba que me habías dejado abandonada…— Dijo mi amiga en tono dramático abrazándome con fuerza.

— Pues mira que lo he pensado eh…— Reímos y subimos al autobús.

— ¿Como es que ayer no contestabas?— Preguntó Leyla tras sentarnos. Yo aparté mi mirada de la ventana.

— Estaba jugando con mi primo— Ella frunció el ceño— Sí, sí. Jugábamos a Naruto, ¿te acuerdas?

— Uf, sí, menos mal que te quité toda esa tontería del ''_aníme_'' y te salvé de ser una friki...— Sonreí amargamente al oír la mala pronunciación, posando de nuevo mi mirada en la ventana en un intento de ignorar sus palabras.

El autobús se tambaleó de manera extraña, ambas nos miramos a la vez y alzamos la cabeza para mirar por encima de los sillones delanteros.

En ese momento sentí que mi garganta se secaba y que en cualquier momento mi corazón saldría volando por mi boca. Leyla gritó asustada y se sujetó con fuerza a los respaldos del sillón, mientras que yo seguía ahí, quieta.

_El camión se acercaba_. Cerré los ojos, quizá en busca de que todo aquello fuera solo una pesadilla y al abrir los ojos encontrarme en casa. Pero sabía que no iba a ser así. Enterré mis uñas en el cuero del respaldo del sillón de delante, dejando que todas las imágenes de mi vida pasaran ante mí con rapidez.

* * *

**¡HOOOOLA! Este Fanfic lo tenía escrito desde hace ya muchísimo tiempo, pero aparte de que lo escribí cuando era una novata y tenía unas faltas de ortografía que hacían sangrar hasta los ojos de un ciego, no estaba muy dentro del mundo del anime/manga. En fin, aquí estoy. No creo que consiga muchas lecturas al estar basado en ''OC'' y no en personajes del mismo Naruto, pero Bueh, yo lo subo, si gusta bien, y si no subo igualmente porque me gusta, hahaha.**

**En fin, si hay alguien por ahí que lea y pueda comentar... ¿Algún personaje favorito? **

**Adiós. ;) **


	2. Capítulo 2: Sin recuerdos

_**Capítulo 2:**_

No sentía ningún tipo de dolor, a decir verdad, no sentía nada y tampoco podía mover ninguna extremidad, era como flotar en algo blando, como estar en mi cama. Hacía rato que el palpito de mi corazón había cesado, y el subir y bajar de mi pecho paró, por lo que supuse que ya estaba muerta. Al principio oía los gritos y gemidos de mis compañeros, las ambulancias y voces de desesperación, pero todo aquello empezó a distorsionarse hasta llegar a ser inexistente, sumiéndome en un abrumador silencio.

Pasaron horas, o quizás minutos, no estaba segura. De algún lugar provenía dulce cantar de los pájaros, un aire cálido azotaba mi piel expuesta y podía oír el rumor del agua correr. No tardé en sentir todo mi cuerpo hundido en algún líquido, y como si hubiera estado programado, todo el dolor me vino de golpe, un dolor agudo que recorrió mi cuerpo en un milisegundo, y ahí fue cuando abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme la cegadora luz del sol y un azul cielo.

Me senté, tosiendo agua y sujetándome con fuerza el estómago.

— ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué?— Aún con mi mano en el estómago, e ignorando por completo el dolor, miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en una pequeña cascada, rodeada de frondosos y verdes árboles. Pestañeé varias veces y con ayuda de mi único brazo libre me levanté, aún aturdida.

De forma involuntaria las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis ojos, quizá de miedo o de la incertidumbre que sentía. Mis pasos chapotearon en el agua. Me dejé caer en el florecido pasto de rodillas, aún observando todo lo que me rodeaba. En cierto modo las texturas eran extrañas, yo me sentía extraña —dejando de lado el dolor—.

Mi mirada bajó hasta mi abdomen. La camiseta que llevaba —negra— estaba empapada en mi propia sangre, así que sin ningún miramiento la rompí ya que sacármela significaba un sobres esfuerzo, y además ya estaba rota. Arrugué la nariz al ver una extensa herida, desde mi ombligo hasta prácticamente la axila derecha, era profunda y dolía como mil demonios.

— ¡Eh!— Enseguida me tensé al oír una voz desconocida y aguda. Temblé— ¿Qué haces ahí?— Inquirió el hombre. Siquiera levanté la vista, pues tenía un miedo irracional. Su sombra me tapó el sol y cubrió por completo mi cuerpo. Tras un leve silencio al parecer él se dio cuenta de mi herida, por lo que, aún dudoso, se agachó a mi altura— ¿E-estás bien?— Por fin me digné a mirarlo; era un chico joven, con el pelo liso hasta los hombros de color negro azulado, y los ojos de color dorado, quizá un poco más oscuros.

Al ver mi falta de respuesta y mi desconcierto con una delicadeza inexperta me sujetó de la cintura y me arrastró por el claro. Yo seguía sin entender nada. Todo era extraño, todo ese lugar lo era.

— Me llamo Tomohisa, ¿y tu?— Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban fruncí el ceño— No te preocupes, pronto estarás bien— Pude percibir su sonrisa. Quise mirarlo, reprocharle que seguramente estaba aprovechándose de mi mal estado y que me soltara si no quería una buena tunda, pero en mi estado aquello eran sólo palabras.

No supe en qué momento mi cuerpo dijo ''basta'', pero el suelo se acercó de forma veloz, y aunque no terminé por sentir el golpe, no reaccioné más y entonces sí caí rendida, dejándome llevar por el tambaleo de los brazos de aquél chico, ¿Tomo-qué?

* * *

Desperté lo que deduje que fueron horas después. Mi cuerpo ya no estaba tan cansado y me sentía más liviana, cosa que me tranquilizó. Abrí los ojos despacio, lo primero que vi fue un techo blanco, y al girar mi cabeza una pared verde pastel.

— Vaya, veo que ya estás despierta, niña— La voz era de una mujer que supuse que sería mayor. Giré mi cabeza sobre la almohada para mirarla. Sin importarme las heridas me senté en la cama, lo que hizo que la _mujer _se pusiera de inmediato en alerta— Con cuidado, aún no puedes moverte.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿quién eres? ¿qué me ha pasado?— Me interrumpió.

— Tranquila— Me fijé que detrás de ella habían dos hombres extraños con máscaras también extrañas— Soy Tsunade la Hokage, uno de nuestros shinobis te encontró en las afueras malherida y al borde de la muerte, ¿puedo saber qué pasó?— La miré fijamente unos segundos, ya que estaba segura que la conocía de algo.

— ¿Que qué pasó…?— Fruncí el ceño, no me acordaba de qué había pasado— Yo...— En el intento de recordar sólo veía rostros sin cara y voces sin timbre, voces monótonas— Yo no lo sé...— Dudé, pues tenía recuerdos borrosos y carentes de sentido.

— ¿Y tus padres? ¿sabes dónde están?— Mi mirada se posó en la pared verde. Tardé varios segundos en formar sus figuras en mi mente, pero de igual manera, no podía ver sus rostros y sus voces estaban distorsionadas, no recordaba ni sus nombres ni nada de ellos, sólo sabía que eran mis progenitores— Ya veo, no recuerdas nada, ¿y tu nombre? ¿sabes cuál es?— Asentí.

— Me llamo… Me llamo...— Al intentar decir mi nombre no pude, por lo que enseguida me di cuenta que tampoco lo recordaba. La mujer llamada Tsunade miró a los otros dos hombres, que asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo, cosa que hizo que me sobresaltara— ¿Q-qué les ha-ha pasad-o?— Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos. Ella al parecer ignoró mi pregunta ya que de los hombros volvió a tumbarme.

— Debo ir a hacer unas cosas, mañana vendré de nuevo, quizás para entonces recuerdes algo— Asentí— Si necesitas algo llama a alguna enfermera.

Salió de allí de forma rápida, por lo que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a despedirme. Me quedé quieta durante unos minutos, inmóvil y casi al borde del llanto, no podía recordar quién era, de dónde venía, ¡ni siquiera recordaba a mi familia! Con las manos tapé mi rostro y sollocé con fuerza, acurrucandome como una niña en la cama. Un poco después una bola de humo apareció delante de mi cama, y al dispersarse este vi al mismo chico que anteriormente, con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Hola!— Saludó alegre, yo alcé las cejas sorprendida por su felicidad. Se tomó la libertad de sentarse en la cama— ¿Te acuerdas de mi? Soy Tomohisa Taiki, el chico que te rescató— Dijo con notable orgullo— Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que venga a hacerte compañía.

— Oh… Gracias— Entrecerré los ojos, suponiendo que en realidad quería que yo fuera vigilada.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— Preguntó mirándome fijamente. Yo negué con la cabeza.

— No me acuerdo— Respondí con voz monótona. Se quedó callado un rato, hasta que de sopetón acercó su rostro a mi, con lo que sería ya su característica sonrisa y dijo;

— ¡De momento podemos llamarte Ayaka!— Alcé aún más las cejas.

— ¿Qué nombre es ese?— Inquirí.

— Es bonito— Infló las mejillas como un niño pequeño— Significa colores. Te encontré en un prado lleno de flores colores, me parece justo. Ayaka Taiki...—Musitó pensativo.

— ¿Por qué tu apellido?— Él se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé, pero no puedo dejarte sin apellido, así que eres mi nueva hermana— Asentí, mientras miraba por la ventana— Y… ¿no recuerdas nada?— Aún sin apartar mi mirada curiosa del exterior.

— Si ha sido esa tal Tsunade quién te ha mandado a sacarme información, no, no recuerdo nada— Respondí con un tono cansado y después suspiré— Me gustaría dormir un rato— Asintió nervioso al ver que me había dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

Al rato se despidió de mi prometiendo volver el día siguiente. Por mi lado recosté la cabeza en la almohada. _¿Qué es este lugar? ¿dónde estoy? ¿por qué no recuerdo nada? Todo esto me parece tan familiar… Esa mujer, Tsunade, ¿la habré conocido antes?_ Finalmente decidí dejar esos pensamientos de lado y dormirme, ya que tampoco tenía nada mejor a lo que recurrir.

* * *

Al día siguiente desperté cuando aún estaba amaneciendo. Notando que mi cuerpo ya no estaba tan adolorido me levanté, abrí la ventana y me quedé un largo rato recostada en ella, admirando la gran belleza de aquel pueblo. Me sentía familiarizada con todo, por lo que supuse que ya había estado más de una vez, ¿quizá cuando era pequeña? Sonreí de forma nostálgica al pensar que no podía recordar nada de mi vida, ni siquiera mi nombre _Mmm… ¿Ayaka Taiki? No, la verdad no suena tan mal ¿pero... como debía llamarme?_ Me quedé ahí un buen rato, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y aunque me quedé aún recostada en la ventana, me giré levemente. Entró una mujer joven, con el cabello corto negro y ojos del mismo color, una chica de mi edad —más o menos— y un característico cabello rosa y ojos color jade, y más atrás, vestido con las mismas ropas que Tomohisa un chico de cabello largo y ojos ¿perla? ¡y sin pupilas!

— Lo siento, la Hokage tiene un reunión importante— Habló la mujer— Yo soy Shizune, ella es Sakura Haruno y él— Señaló al chico que me miraba con frialdad— es Neji Hyuga— Miró a la tal Sakura, que se acercó con los brazos extendidos— Ella evaluará tu estado, y si puedes salir iremos a ver a la Hokage.

Por instinto quizá me eché hacia atrás, asustada por la extraña energía verde que salía de sus manos, ella frunció el ceño, y miró al chico.

— No tengas miedo, no pienso hacerte daño. Solo quiero ver tu herida— Aún sin estar convencida me dejé llevar hasta la cama, donde me recosté y levantó la camisa blanca de hospital hasta el límite de mis pechos. La extraña energía rozó mi vientre, y al contrario de lo que pensé, era una sensación agradable de cosquilleo. Durante un par de minutos todo fue silencio, hasta que ella me sonrió mientras asentía— Todo está en orden, no es necesario gastar _chakra _porque sanará sola. Aunque es preferible que no hagas movimientos bruscos.

— ¡Perfecto! Entonces podrás salir hoy mismo. Sakura-chan, Neji-san, me adelantaré para informar a la Hokage— Dicho aquello salió de allí a toda velocidad. Sakura me miró.

— Me alegra que estés mejor— Sonrió— ¿Ya te has acordado de tu nombre?— Negué.

— Pero Tomohisa decidió que temporalmente me llame Ayaka...— Musité intimidada, y era para menos, los ojos de aquel chico no se habían despegado desde que había entrado.

— ¿Tomohisa Taiki?— Asentí— Él es un gran chico— Habló mientras agarraba una bolsa que anteriormente había dejado encima de la cama— Te he traído algo de ropa, no sé si será de tu agrado, eres más alta que yo así que cogí algo prestado de mi madre. Neji-san, ¿nos esperas fuera?— Él asintió, me dedicó una última mirada y salió de allí.

Sakura me ayudó a ponerme la ropa. Era un extraño vestido llamado _Kimono_, era corto y me llegaba hasta medio muslo de color violeta, un tela lo sujetaba, un _Obi_, dejaba un pequeño escote, que era tapado por un top negro que llevaba. Las mangas eran largas, pero no mucho. Debajo de este me puse una malla que no se notaba, pero por si acaso. Me tendió unas sandalias -dejaban los dedos destapados-, negras que llegaban un poco más abajo de la rodilla.

— Listo— Sonrió.

— Gracias— Pasé mis dedos por mi pelo, que a mi parecer estaba más largo de lo normal.

— No las des, Aya-chan— Sonreí de forma inconsciente por aquella abreviación de mi ''nombre'', aunque no entendía el significado de aquellas cosas como ''_-san_'' ''_-chan_'' o ''_-sama_''.

Salimos de ahí. Al salir a la calle aspiré feliz el aire, como si hubiera estado años encerrada. Caminamos, yo al lado de Sakura, y ese chico, Neji, detrás de nosotras, vigilándome.


	3. Capítulo 3: Nueva amiga 'tímida'

_**Capítulo 3:**_

''—_Te quedarás aquí, con dos únicas condiciones_— Me dijo Tsunade— _La primera será decirnos TODO lo que recuerdes, y la segunda, serás entrenada para formarte como kunoichi._'' Suspiré con cansancio, ya había pasado dos semanas, dos semanas algo aburridas.

Todo se había vuelto extraño, a decir verdad. Al no recordar nada de mi pasado, ni siquiera mi nombre, Tsunade decidió llamarme Ayaka, pero esta vez con un apellido que me había adjudicado ella, por lo tanto, oficialmente yo era; _Ayaka Hakai_. Su pretexto fue que en la aldea debía ser vista como una chica normal y no como alguien que había aparecido de la nada —cosa que realmente me pareció una excusa barata— y que atribuirme el apellido de Tomohisa sólo levantaría más sospechas.

Me ofreció asilo en una casa bastante grande ya que los apartamentos estaban ocupados y el único libre era en un bloque de solo hombres, por lo que no dudé en aceptar la casa. También conocí a Kakashi e Iruka, el primer hombre era distraído y tampoco hablábamos mucho pese que él era quién me entrenaba. Iruka había sido mi guía por el pueblo, era una persona amable, y siempre cenábamos juntos después de salir de la biblioteca, en la que nos pasábamos toda la tarde y parte de la noche, agradecía que tuviera tanta paciencia conmigo, ya que nada de aquello era fácil teniendo en cuenta que mi capacidad de memoria estaba algo afectada.

Durante toda aquella semana no volví a ver a Sakura, y de vez en cuando veía a Neji en el campo de entrenamiento, pero solo me miraba fijamente, chasqueaba la lengua y se iba, cosa que me molestó, ''_¿y a este qué le pasa?_'' Pensé la primera vez, pero las siguientes veces sólo decidí ignorarlo. Y en cuanto a Tomohisa, si no me equivocaba estaba en una misión ANBU.

— Ayaka, ¿me estás escuchando?— Preguntó Iruka pasando su mano por delante de mis ojos.

— ¿E-eh? No, no lo siento, estaba… Pensando— Hice una mueca extraña, a lo que él rió.

— No pasa nada— Sonrió— Creo que por hoy ya hemos terminado— Señaló un gran libro— Léete esto para el Lunes, ¿podrás?— Asentí guardandolo en mi bolso— Bien, ya es tarde, ¿quieres ir a Ichiraku?

— Claro— Respondí recogiendo mis cosas. Era Martes, y el resto de la semana ya no tendría clases ya que al parecer se celebraría un evento especial por la llegada de no-sé-quien de otra villa.

Cuando salimos del edificio ya era bastante tarde, pero la gente, animada, decoraba las calles.

— ¿Ya es terminado el libro que te di?— El castaño se sentó en uno de los taburetes y yo me senté a su derecha, mientras asentía.

— Sí, ya me sé casi toda la historia de la villa— Musité.

— ¿Y las clases con Kakashi?— Sentí un tic en mi ojo derecho.

— Ese idiota...— Gruñí— Solo está al principio de la clase, luego se va a no-sé-dónde a leer ese libro de pervertidos y… Creo que ser ninja no es lo mío…

— ¡No digas eso!— Se incorporó a la conversación Teuchi, el jefe del puesto— Te he visto entrenar hasta tarde, Ayaka-san, tiene talento— Lo miré unos segundos para después asentir algo distraída.

Hablábamos animadamente, bueno, Iruka más que yo, ya que no era muy habladora. Tras terminar pagué —me sabía mal que pagara siempre él— y cada uno se fue por su camino. Decidí que no quería llegar a casa tan temprano, así que me senté en una banca en el parque. _El ambiente nocturno era cálido_. Miré mis manos, notando la ausencia de algo, y de _alguien_ ''_Juega un rato conmigo_'' Alcé los ojos aturdida, aquello era una voz de niño pequeño, que extrañamente se me hacía familia. Busqué por todo el lugar con mi mirada, pero no había nadie, ''_¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!_'' Volví a oír. Entonces me di cuenta que aquella voz estaba dentro de mi cabeza, que empezaba a dar vueltas, por lo que tuve que sujetarme en el respaldo de la banca.

— ¿E-estás bien?— Preguntó alguien con timidez. Yo, asustada y algo alterada me giré de repente, para encontar unos profundos ojos plateados.

— ¿Huh? Sí, gracias— Respondí en un susurro mientras me sentaba de nuevo en la banca. La chica siguió ahí, parada y mirándome con preocupación.

— ¿Estás segura?— Hice un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. Ella se sentó a mi lado— M-me llamo Kira— Se presentó dulcemente.

— Ayaka— Respondí.

— Sí, lo sé— Rió— Siempre te veo entrenar— Alcé una ceja— ¿Eres nueva aquí?

— Llegué hace dos semanas— El mareo ya se había pasado— Ya es tarde, creo que debería irme...— Anuncié mientras me levantaba _Espero que no piense que me molesta…_ Pensé.

— Oh, claro, ha sido… Un placer— Por sus gestos parecía ser una chica algo solitaria y tímida. Suspiré, no se me daba bien hacer amigos

— ¿En qué dirección debes ir?— Indicó la misma que yo debía tomar— ¡Qué bien! Yo también voy por ahí, ¿vamos?

Sonrió abiertamente y empezamos a caminar. Debo reconocer que era una chica muy guapa, su pelo caía liso y de forma impecable hasta su espalda baja, de un bonito color negro y un mechón cubría su ojo derecho. Su atuendo era revelador, pero le quedaba de maravilla, consistía en un top negro estrecho en la zona del busto y algo más amplio conforme baja hacia el abdomen, una falda hasta medio muslo rodeada por la bandana de la villa, en su muslo derecho llevaba un par de kunais de tamaños diferentes y no llevaba las típicas sandalias ninja, sinó unas botas hasta la rodilla con algunas hebillas _Todo lo contrario a mi…_ Pensé, ya que yo solía vestir con un kimono de color negro y rojo (_no es el que le dio Sakura_)

Sin darme cuenta nos topamos con Kakashi, que se acercó a hablarnos.

— Ayaka, que bien que te haya encontrado— Me podría encontar si de verdad quisiera… Una gota resbaló por mi nuca— Supongo que ya estás informada que no tendrás entrenamiento esta semana— Asentí.

— Tampoco eres de gran ayuda...— Susurré.

— ¿Decías algo?— Preguntó mientras su único ojo visible se achinaba por su sonrisa, dando a entender que lo había escuchada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Nada! Es una pena, espero que esta semana pase rápido— Esperé a que se fuera para vaciar mis pulmones— Tendré que entrenar por mi propia cuenta…

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?— Preguntó Kira, yo la miré unos segundos.

— No me gustaría ser una molestia…

— ¡Para nada! Mañana a las seis estaré en tu puerta, ¡yo sé que tu puedes, Ay-chan!— Gritó alejándose a paso apresurado para evitar mis reproches.

Me encogí de hombros y entré en casa, para sumirme en un silencio que me pareció molesto. Por _eso _odiaba llegar a casa, pues no era agradable no tener nunca a nadie con quien hablar y explicarle tu día, ¿como sería la relación con mis padres? Bufé ante aquel pensamiento y caminé hasta la cama, pero antes me miré con detenimiento en el espejo. Mi pelo era de color púrpura casi negro y caía en hasta media espalda en forma de mechones irregulares, despinado y medio-lisos, mis ojos eran grandes y con espesas pestañas negras, de un color que me parecía extraño —y no me gustaba mucho—, color lila y toques negros. Mi piel muy pálida, casi de color nieve y tersa era llamativa, y aunque no tenía un cuerpo perfecto —no como Kira—, tenía unas curvas no exageradas, pero tampoco habituales para mi edad. Suspiré, definitivamente no me gustaba mi aspecto. Me tiré en la cama.

Me irritaba la actitud de Kakashi, pues por lo que sabía el era uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la villa ¡y ni siquiera me había enseñado a lanzar un maldito kunai! Llevaba dos semanas y no había hecho ningún progreso, claro, él se sentaba en algún árbol, empezaba a leer ese libro de pervertidos y de vez en cuando vigilaba que no me fuera a casa antes de lo acordado. Durante ese transcurso de tiempo solo había podido usar una vez el chakra, y fue en un auténtico ataque de frustración al no poder subir un maldito árbol, y no, no lo subí, lo **rompí **en pedazos. Y lo peor de todo era que la Hokage me había dado solo tres meses para hacer un examen que declararía si podía o no ser una ninja oficial de la villa de la hoja. En un principio yo no quería eso, ni siquiera me parecía algo importante, pero, ¿para qué mentir? Aquello de tener mi propia bandana, salir a hacer misiones peligrosas o siquiera pasearme por la villa sabiendo que podía defenderme me parecía algo asombroso y quería que fuera así.

Entre aquellos pensamientos me quedé dormida, sin siquiera meterme bajo las sábanas.

* * *

Unos insistentes y molestos golpes en la puerta principal hicieron que me levantara la cama, me pusiera una camiseta y bajara las escaleras casi de forma automática o sonámbula. Al abrirla me encontré con Kira, que me sonrió.

— Buenos días, Ay-chan— Me maldije a mi misma por haberme quedado dormida— Se te han pegado las sábanas, ¿no?— Reí aún somnolienta mientras me hacía a un lado para dejarla entrar. Me fijé que llevaba una bolsa.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí?— Pregunté sentandome en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas (estilo indio). Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al ver una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

— Me he tomado la libertad de comprarte un par de atuendos de entrenamiento— Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿A estas horas?— Miré el reloj de la pared, 6:09 de la mañana, no habían comercios abiertos a esas horas.

— Claro, ¿en qué mundo vives? Hoy es la llegada del _Kazekage _y varios representantes de Suna, ¡toda la aldea está en movimiento!— Dejé escapar un 'ah' sin interés— ¡Venga vamos! ¡Se acabó ese feo kimono!

Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi sien, ¿de verdad creí que esta chica era tímida?

* * *

**¡HOOOOLA! ¿Cómo estáis? Bueno, este capítulo noes especialmente bueno e interesante, pero en el siguiente ya empieza la ''party'', ehem, será mejor -eso espero-.**

**Por si alguien quiere aparecer en la novela con su OC, que deje su ficha como comentario o por mensaje privado -NO quiero Uchiha, ni muchísimos ojos rojos o cosas de esas, eh-. En fin, no molesto más.**

**Gomen por este capítulo tan... Feo... HAHAHAHA**

**-Sayonara:) **

**(Los que aún no habéis aparecido, esperad, no tardaréis mucho, por no podéis aparecer todos de sopetón) **


	4. Capítulo 4: Cosas

_**Capítulo 4:**_

Me miré en el espejo con detenimiento. Mi nuevo atuendo consistía en un camiseta-kimono corta y ancha, con las mangas bastante largas de color lila y azul, y bajo esta un pequeño top de rejilla; una falda corta hasta medio muslo abierta por el lado izquierdo, de color lila; y debajo unas mallas negras. Y como calzado unas botas ninja que llegaban un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Suspiré.

— ¿No enseño demasiado?— Inquirí mirándome más de cerca en el espejo.

— ¡Que va! Este será tu nuevo atuendo— Sentenció preparándose para salir de la casa conmigo detrás, algo sonrojada— Así Neji podrá pasárselo mejor mirándote…

— ¿Otra vez con eso?— Suspiré cansada, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que no hiciera ningún comentario más, a lo que ella rodó los ojos. Parecíamos amigas de toda la vida.

Pese a ser las siete de la mañana, las calles estaban más concurridas y ruidosas que nunca, la gente iba de un lado a otro ayudándose entre sí, ya que todo debía estar listo para la llegada del Kazekage por la tarde y el baile de la noche.

Caminamos durante una media hora, y una vez en el campo de entrenamiento Kira sacó un pergamino y empezó a hacer unos sellos a gran velocidad, mientras yo miraba fijamente. Unos segundos después empezaron a salir diferentes armas, a flotar y a posarse alrededor de nosotras. Después de que salieran por lo menos quince tipos diferentes hizo desaparecer el pergamino y me miró fijamente.

— Bien, ¡veamos cuál es tu arma ideal!— Gritó feliz frotándose las manos, yo fruncí el ceño, sin ninguna sonrisa.

— Ni siquiera sé empuñar un kunai, ¿como quieres que use este?— cogí una especie kunai enorme, pero al tocarlo me electrocutó. Kira soltó una carcajada.

— No es necesario, estas armas son especiales, escogí las que creí mejores para ti, pero solo podrás usar una, o dos quizá, ellas te elegirán a ti— Abrí la boca para reprochar, pero no dije nada más— Bien, no todas te darán una descarga eléctrica— rió mirando mi mano roja— Algunas podrías usarlas, pero no serían del todo efectivas. Tu misma sentirás cual es la adecuada— Me tendió un par de katanas curvadas— Era tradición de mi familia, nuestras armas tienen alma, ellas escogen a su dueño según la habilidad.

Después de decir aquello, cogí con temor ambas katanas, pero de la misma forma que con el gran kunai, me dieron una descarga, aunque esta era menor. Así transcurrió la mitad de la mañana, y yo estaba exasperada, pues ya las habíamos probado casi todas y parecía ser que a ninguna terminaba de caerle bien. Solo quedaba una vara enorme —más alta que yo—, negra y con dibujos tribales en relieve y una especie de cadena con armas distintas en cada extremo.

— Esto no es buena idea, ¡me duelen los brazos de tanta electricidad!— Lloriquee, pero aún así me acerqué y enrollé mi mano alrededor del mango de la vara (el mango está en el centro) y recogí la cadena de la otra arma.

En ese momento una descarga recorrió mis brazos, pero no fue dolorosa, ni mucho menos, sino agradable, y de forma automática la vara se extendió en mis dedos, del extremo superior de salió una especie de gran filo (como una guadaña, pero sin serlo) y en el inferior un pequeño cuchillo (abajo estará el link de ambas) y el arma de las cadenas brilló en una luz dorada. Kira se acercó, sin tocarlas.

— Esto es un _Rokushakubo _y responde al nombre de _Jun_, tiene cientos de años, y nadie consiguió tenerlo— Musitó mirando a lo que yo había llamado ''vara''— Y esto un _Kusarigama_ especial, responde al nombre de _Khetso_, no es tan viejo, solo tiene quince años— Ella ató una cinta a mi pierna izquierda— Aquí irá _Jun— _Y un cinturón a mi cintura, con un bolsillo en la parte trasera— Y aquí _Khetso_, evita separarte de ellas, después de encontrar a su amo, necesitan contacto con él siempre, sino se deterioran o en el peor de los casos, descontrolarseMe enseñó a controlar cada arma, tanto para invocarla —solo debía decir su nombre— y usarlas, básicamente estuvimos todo el día entrenando Taijutsu y mejorando mi velocidad, sin siquiera parar para comer. Cuando el sol ya estaba a punto de esconderse, conseguí usar mínimamente mi chakra, pero ambas nos sorprendimos al notar que este, pese a ser una cantidad muy pequeña, podía verse a simple vista, siendo así un chakra de color púrpura-azul. Ambas queríamos seguir, pero nos dimos cuenta que ya era de noche, y Kira gritó;

— ¡El baile!— Yo estaba intentando subir a un árbol, muy concentrada, pero al sentir su grito me asusté, por lo que el chakra dejó de llegar a mis pies y caí desde una altura dolorosa.

— ¡Auch! ¿¡Qué pasa ahora?!— Gruñí acariciándome la cabeza con un ojo cerrado, dolía mucho— ¡Ve tú! Yo no iré al baile, no estoy invitada— Hablé sin interés.

— ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!— Me levantó de sopetón y empezó a correr a una velocidad demasiado rápida, por lo que acabé agarrada a su cintura como un koala.

— ¡Kira, para! ¡No quiero ir a ese baile!— Pero como no, ignoró mi comentario y nos internamos a un barrio completamente desierto y más tarde en su casa.

Me guió hasta el baño, y una vez ahí, dijo;

— En el armario tienes un botiquín, duchate rápido, yo te buscaré algo y me ducharé en el piso de arriba— Me quedé un rato mirando la puerta cerrada, y tras suspiré.

En realidad sí estaba invitada a ese baile, había sido invitada personalmente por la Hokage que había insistido que era lo mejor, y yo no respondí, aunque ciertamente tenía claro que no iba a ir, pero en mis planes no existía Kira, _Hasta ahora _Pensé dejándome caer bajo el potente chorro de agua tíbia. Si paraba a pensar y reflexionar, aquello no era vida, el no recordar a nadie, no saber quién era o de dónde venía, siquiera sabía si tenía hermanos e incluso novio. Durante aquellas semanas sólo había girado el rostro a mi situación real, evitando pensar en mi realidad, ignorando el hecho de que mi existencia estaba en blanco. Suspiré. Y además, dejando al margen todo aquello y hablando en serio, tenía un muy mal presentimiento…

Salí de la ducha y busqué entre los armarios para encontar un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Vendé por completo mi estómago, que estaba lleno de cortes, y mi pierna derecha que tenía un enorme corte horizontal cortesía de _Shiro_, una de las dos katanas de Kira (la otra era _Kuro_, que, por así decirlo, era más agresiva y la había mantenido fuera del entrenamiento). Al rato entró Kira, ya vestida con un vestido negro rodeado con una cinta roja, muy pegado al cuerpo, y unos tacones altos, su pelo suelo con una pequeña trenza en el lado derecho. Me ayudó a ponerme un vestido extraño, de líneas verticales negras y blancas, y una pomposa falda más larga por detrás, junto con unos tacones con poco tacón y unas medias de encaje.

— Pensarás que esto es muy exagerado— Habló mientras peinaba mi pelo hacia mi costado izquierdo, como siempre, solo que esta vez con un broche de una rosa lila sujetándolo y terminaba de situar una gargantilla de encaje— Pero este baile es importante, habrán feudales y nobles, clanes importantes, y varios Kages, más el consejo. Todo esto es un gran acontecimiento, y si destacas, que sea por ir muy guapa y no por sencilla— Nos miremos través del espejo y sonreí.

Como la pelinegra me había dicho con anterioridad, aproveché que la falda del vestido era pomposa para atar a _Jun _a mi muslo y esconder a _Khetso _en mi espalda baja, ya que por la ''pomposidad'' no se notaba.

A eso de las diez y media de la noche salimos de su casa, y caminamos a paso tranquilo por las calles vacías, en un cómodo silencio, que se rompió por una dulce y divertida voz.

— ¡Kiiiiiiiiiiira!— Una bola humana se abalanzó sobre ella, que reía feliz y yo me aparté asustada.

— ¡¿Hebi!?— Gritó también. Yo por instinto, o quizá vergüenza miré a los lados, para encontrar a una chica algo apartada mirando con fastidio hacia las dos amigas, pero luego me miró a mi, y aunque su mirada parecía de hielo, me pareció notar curiosidad.

Cuando ambas amigas se tranquilizaron, me permití observar a las dos desconocidas, la chica que se había abalanzado sobre Kira se llamaba Hebi, era de mi misma altura, un poco más alta quizá, su pelo era bastante largo, negro y muy despeinado, con el flequillo recogido a un lado; piel nívea y ojos extraños; rojos con unas pupilas rasgadas, como un gato. Vestía con un largo vestido rojo oscuro que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, con unos bonitos volantes, acompañado de unos tacones rojos muy altos. La otra chica se llamaba Tora no había hablado nada, y solo chasqueaba la lengua de vez en cuando mientras se masajeaba la sien con cansancio, y no parecía congeniar con ninguna de las otras dos. Su pelo era de un extraño color plateado, largo y recogido en una coleta alta, que era adornada por una cinta negra, su piel, piel de color normal, no muy pálida, pero no morena. Vestía con un vestido un poco largo, de color grisáceo y unos zapatitos negros sin tacón.

Mientras que Kira y Hebi empezaban a hablar y caminar animadamente, a toda voz, yo me quedé atrás, pues parecía que no se veían en un largo tiempo, y sabía que acabaría por dolerme la cabeza. Además, si no podía con Kira, que ya era altanera y traviesa, solo faltaba Hebi, que aparte de parecer altanera y traviesa, parecía explosiva.

Miré a Tora, que parecía ajena a todo aquello. Su aspecto daba a entender que no era muy habladora, por lo que le dediqué una sonrisa, y aunque no me la devolvió, empecemos a caminar en un silencio acogedor.

Al llegar al edificio en el que se celebraba el baile, las tres chicas se perdieron entre la multitud, Kira y Hebi hablaban animadamente con lo que supuse que sería su escuadrón, y Tora se fue a sentar a su mesa, ya que teníamos mesas asignadas. Yo sabía que debía estar en la misma mesa que los Kages y, sin rodeos, los peces grandes. Al principio no entendía porqué, y ahora tampoco, pero Iruka me había insistido tanto que dejé de preguntar.

Caminé entre la gente. La mayoría de caras no me parecían conocidas de la villa, otros los recordaba de las calles, y algunos sabía sus nombres, pero no había hablado con nadie. Verdaderamente me sentía fuera de lugar, y es que al fin y al cabo, yo no pertenecía ahí.

_¿Dónde pertenecía yo? ¿Entonces?_

Una gran mano rodeó mi hombro derecho, y por inercia —y gracias a la desconfianza que Kira me había implantado en un solo día—, mi mano se encaminó a _Jun_, pero al encontarme cara a ''cara'' con Kakashi, suspiré aliviada.

— Tsunade-sama casi me manda a buscarte a tu casa, ¿sabes?— Musitó divertido. Me fijé que pese a ir con un traje elegante, seguía con aquella máscara que no dejaba de causarme curiosidad.

— En realidad no iba a venir, pero he terminado aquí casi en contra de mi voluntad— Sonreí casi forzadamente, intentando dejar mi sentimiento ''antisocial'' de lado.

Caminé detrás del peliplata, que me servía como escudo ante toda aquella gente que se agolpaba para hablar de temas tribales. Al llegar al fondo de la sala —el más despejado, por cierto—, llegué hasta la Hokage, que me miró de arriba abajo.

— ¡Ayaka! ¡Pensé que ya no vendrías!— Se acercó a mi, inspeccionando mi atuendo— ¡Estás deslumbrante! ¡Quizá hoy encuentras marido!— Por el tono de voz y sus movimientos, deducí que los efectos del Sake empezaban a hacerle efecto, cosa que me causó gracia, la cena ni siquiera había empezado, y aún quedaba el baile.

— No es ese mi objetivo, la verdad— Seguramente hice una mueca extraña. Ella ignoró mi comentario y me agarró de la muñeca, arrastrándome hasta un grupo de personas.

— ¡Kazekage! Le presento a Ayaka— Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza mis hombros, así quedando yo expuesta ante aquel grupito, que no era precisamente pequeño. Sentí que mi rostro ardía al notar todas las miradas en mi.

Y por fin, después de toda una semana escuchando ''Kazekage por aquí, Kazekage por allá'', y una infinidad de cosas que no me acuerdo, lo vi en persona. ¡Es prácticamente de mi edad! Pensé mirándolo curiosa. Lo más destacable quizá era su pelo rojizo y el tatuaje de ''amor'' que llevaba en un costado en la frente, sus ojos estaban rodeados por unas notables ojeras negras —me recordó a un mapache— y unas bonitos ojos aguamarina. Su atuendo era como el de la Hokage y otros, solo que de colores diferentes, este de color blanco y azul. Noté que su mirada expresaba confusión y temor.

— Encantada, Kazekage-sama— Extendí mi mano con una enorme sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió mucho a todos, menos a la Hokage, ¿había hecho algo mal? Él, algo dudoso, enrolló su enorme mano en la mía, que en comparación, era diminuta.

— Es un placer, Ayaka-san— Musitó con timidez, a lo que yo, para darle más confianza, ensanché mi sonrisa.

Después de aquel encuentro, que a mi me pareció bochornoso y humillante al verme expuesta de aquella manera, la rubia empezó a presentarme a personas. Los nombres entraban por mi oreja derecha y salían de la misma manera por la izquierda, me pareció creer, pues no recordaba ninguno exceptuando el de Kazekage, que era Gaara, y sus hermanos, Temari y Kankuro. Para finalizar el recorrido, me arrastró —en serio, literalmente— hasta un último grupo en el que para mi muy mala suerte se encontraba el tedioso Neji. No tenía absolutamente nada en contra de él, ¡era al contrario! Y aquello era lo que causaba mi hostilidad hacia él.

Y como no, al notar mi presencia y como de costumbre, pegó su mirada de ciego en mi.

— Hiashi-sama, ella es Ayaka— Me sorprendí al notar que el tono de Tsunade ya no era de diversión y afectado por el alcohol, sino serio, e incluso … ¿profesional? En fin, el hombre al que había llamado Hiashi se giró, mirándome en un verdadero repaso, y yo me encogí hacia atrás, quedando casi pegada como un puzle a la rubia.

— E-es un placer, Hiashi-sama— No utilizaba los honoríficos típicos ni con la Hokage, pero aquel hombre daba mucho más respeto, y por lo que había estudiado del Clan Hyuga, era lo mejor que podía hacer yo. Este, al notar mi intento de hablar, sacó su mano de los mangas del kimono y agarró la mía, en un leve apretón.

— Hakai-san— Fruncí el ceño sin que se notara al sentir aquella manera de llamarme— Me alegra poder conocerla por fin— Habló, mientras acercaba a él dos chicas, una peliazul, que me ni pudo mirarme a los ojos sin casi desmayarse, y la otra parecía la réplica de Neji, e incluso detonaba la misma superioridad— Estas son mis hijas, Hanabi— Señaló a la niña pequeña, que hizo una leve reverencia, y tras una mirada de su padre, se retiró— Y Hinata— La peliazul saludó tímidamente. Hiashi me miró unos segundos, y cuando justo iba a decir algo, dijo la Hokage.

— ¡Vamos a cenar! ¿No tiene hambre Hiashi-sama? Yo sí, beber tanto sake da más hambre— Dijo sonriente, pero se notó que lo había interrumpido a propósito.

Caminemos todos hacia la gran mesa central, y para mi suerte, quedé sentada con Hinata a mi derecha y mi mala suerte también con un señor baboso a mi izquierda y Neji justo delante de mi. Suspiré.

Sumando todo aquello a que tenía un muy mal presentimiento, no podía evitar sentir unas estruendosas ganas de vomitar. Solo la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Hinata y su ''¿estás bien?'' tan dulce me hizo sentir mejor, pero tampoco mucho.

* * *

**Ligh hodel****: asdhksfhdakj ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Goku Akatsuki : siento que tu OC no haya entrado en este Capítulo, pero no lo vi hasta que lo tuve escrito, pero en el siguiente a no más tardar estará publicado-**

**Kami sexy: Sé que ahora son más OC's que otra cosa, pero esperad un poco que los presento y empiezan ya a aparecer los personajes de Naruto, lo siento.,**

**Blanch2404****: ¿sabes que amo como escribes? ¿y la ilusión que me hace que me hayas comentado? sdafhsdfakjhfsd Puf, bueno, siento uqe tu OC no este en este capítulo, pero no vi el comentario hasta que ya estaba escrtio, pero en el siguiente ya aparecerá, I promise.**

**¡HASTA OTRA!**


	5. Capítulo 5: ¡Lo sabía!

_**Capítulo 5: **_

_**Dedicado a Ligh Hodel, gracias por ayudarme.**_

La cena transcurría sin ninguna novedad, hablaba de vez en cuando con Hinata, pero más bien nos limitabamos a apreciar la compañía mutua. Por otro lado el viejo baboso de mi izquierda, que resultó llamarse Chikan (_pervertido_) había intentado varias veces entablar conversación conmigo, pero de forma sutil lo evité.

— Y dime, Aya-chan, ¿de dónde vienes?— Preguntó Chikan. Poco a poco todos dejaron sus conversaciones de lado para mirarme, esperando mi respuesta. Carraspeé algo incómoda.

— De un pequeño pueblo agrícola del sur, Nogyô— Respondí removiendo la comida de mi plato, en un intento de simular tranquilidad. 《_De algo tenían que servir las clases con Iruka…_》 Pensé aliviada. El viejo quedó satisfecho, pero uno de los miembros del consejo al parecer no.

— ¿Y tus padres? ¿están conformes con tu ausencia?— Miré un momento a Tsunade, quien con la mirada de invitó a seguir con la mentira, seguramente nadie sabía de mi amnesia.

— Ellos tienen un pequeño hostal para los viajeros— Bebí agua, pues mi garganta empezaba a estar seca— Fueron ellos quienes quisieron que viniera a Konoha— Sonreí.

— ¿Alguna razón?— Volvió. Apreté la mandíbula.

— Es mi sueño— Me lanzó una mirada despectiva. Finalmente dio el interrogatorio por terminado y todos volvieron sucesivamente a sus charlas. Suspiré aliviada, mientras la Hokage asentía en signo de aprobación.

De postre nos ofrecieron distintos tipos de helado, como yo no tenía mucha hambre e Hinata tampoco escogimos uno de fresa y menta para compartir. Era una chica dulce, tímida y tierna, y me confesó que estaba deseosa de conocerme, pues últimamente se hablaba mucho de mi en la aldea. Tras terminar recogieron los platos sucios y se dio inicio al baile, que una de las hijas de los nobles —la típica niña plástica de mamá y papá— hizo la apertura de este con un vals clásico, aunque para mi gusto algo torpe.

Yo, por mi parte, acabé sola en la mesa, pues mientras que la mayoría se habían lanzado a la pista para bailar, otros se iban a otras mesas o algunos huían por la puerta trasera ante el estrés que todo aquello producía —la mayoría maridos que necesitan fumar, o en su defecto; huir de sus mujeres—. Quizá debía ir a buscar a Kira, pero me daba pavor caminar por allí y que en una casualidad desastrosa Tsunade volviera a usar mi persona como conejillo de indias.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, en los que me dediqué a jugar con la copa de vino —sí, me ofrecieron—. El líquido rojo se balanceaba peligrosamente de esquina a esquina, amenazando con manchar el vestido o bertirse por todo el suelo, pero acabé por cansarme y dejé que la copa descansara de nuevo en la mesa.

— ¿Aburrida?— Preguntó una voz masculina. Giré mi cabeza, para encontrarme con un chico alto, con un curioso pelo blanco algo largo y despeinado, y unos alucinantes ojos rojos, parecidos a los de Hebi. Sonreí débilmente.

— ¿Se nota demasiado?— Me acomodé en mi lugar, cruzando las piernas y apoyando mi codo derecho en la más alta, y de ahí, apoyando mi cabeza. Él por su parte arrastró una de las sillas hasta quedar delante de mí, con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

— A un par de kilómetros, pero nada— Reí— Soy Shinju Akuma, ¿y tu?

— Ayaka Hakai— Acepté su mano. Alucinante, ¿mi mano era tan pequeña?— Tu también debes aburrirte para venir hasta aquí, ¿o huyes de algo?— Una gota resbaló por su frente.

— Si, huíamos del líder de nuestro equipo, Kureiji-sensei— Rió. Una voz femenina lo llamó desde el tumulto de gente.

— ¡Shinju!— Miré por encima de su hombro, para ver a una chica un poco más bajita que yo, con un bonito pelo de un potente color naranja y unos enormes ojos azules. Tenía unos marcas rojas en cada mejilla, que enseguida identifiqué como las marcas distintivas del clan Inuzuka, y además llevaba un pequeño perro negro en sus brazos— ¿Dónde estabas? Kureiji-sensei quería que bailara con él— Se apoyó en su rodilla con la única mano libre— Te he perdido en medio de tanta gen...— Me miró fijamente, se acercó y me miró con curiosidad— ¡Eres la chica nueva! Soy Sora Inuzuka— Alargó los brazos, para enseñarme el perro— Y él es Kin— Lo acaricié en entre oreja y oreja, mientras él cerraba los ojos. De la misma manera que Shinju agarró una silla y se sentó a mi derecha— ¿Ayaka, no?— Asentí, al parecer todo el mundo me conocía.

— ¿Te ha seguido el loco?— Preguntó el Akuma, inspeccionando los alrededores.

— ¿Quién…?— Reí al ver su expresión de desconcierto— ¡Ah! ¿Kureiji-sensei? No, no… Bueno, creo...— Se encogió de hombros.

Shinju era muy divertido, charlatán y algo hiperactivo, mientras que Sora algo inocente, pero muy dulce y amable, por lo que presentí que seriamos grandes amigas, y el pequeño Rin disfrutaba cuando le acariciaban entre oreja y oreja. Ambos se conocían desde la academia, y estaban en el mismo equipo.

Finalmente me cansé de estar tanto rato sentada, así que me despedí y empecé a caminar por el salón. Las paredes eran de color crema cubiertas de banderas con el símbolo de la villa; las ventanas estaban todas abiertas y la mayoría daban a un balcón; el suelo recubierto por una alfombra roja; las mesas estaban situadas alrededor de la pista de baile y en una de las esquinas se encontraban los músicos. Todo parecía un baile de alta sociedad.

Mientras mi mirada paseaba por toda la estancia se paró en alguien en concreto. Era un hombre, apoyado en una de las paredes de forma altanera. Su pelo era de color azul intenso, largo y recogido en una coleta bastante alta y unos atrayentes ojos grises. Su traje estaba puesto de manera casual y los primeros botones de la camisa estaban desabotonados. No me dio buena espina aquel sujeto, miraba todo el lugar y a todas las personas, como inspeccionando 《_No debería preocuparme, todo el lugar está rodeado por ANBU y los escoltas de cada Kage…_》 Pensé. Pero ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando de forma automática empecé a abrirme paso entre la multitud, directamente hacía él. Cuando ya estaba a unos tres metros, me miró fijamente, y me sentí como la presa de un león, aterrorizada, pero ya no iba a dar marcha atrás. Me quedé quieta ya que él empezaba a aproximarse a mi, sin despegar sus orbes grises de mi. No se paró, pero al pasar por mi lado me miró de reojo, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

Cuando por fin lo perdí de vista empecé a caminar por todo el salón, en busca de alguien a quien contar mis sospechas. Bufé al ver a Neji, que se encontraba con Hiashi.

— Neji— Lo miré— Hiashi-sama.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Hakai-san?— Me removí incómoda en mi lugar, con nerviosismo y luego miré a Neji, que parecía algo aturdido 《_¿Y a este que le pasa ahora?_》

— Sí, bueno, no… Agh, no sé. Hay un hombre extraño, es… Extraño. No me inspira confianza, Hiashi-sama— Al parecer míster ''cubito de hielo'' reaccionó a aquello.

— En todo caso no creo que debas preocuparte, el lugar está rodeado por ANBU y escoltas— Respondió él. Apreté mi mandíbula.

— De todos modos, _Neji_— Recalqué su nombre— Me sentiría más y mejor si alguien lo vigilara, estoy segura de lo que digo— Crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho, en símbolo de desacuerdo, y Hiashi asintió.

— Neji, lo mejor será que acompañes a la señorita y te enseñe quién es, nunca se debe desconfiar de los presentimientos de una mujer— Le sonreí débilmente al señor y empecé a caminar con un molesto Neji detrás de mi.

Caminamos alrededor de unos diez minutos, hasta que vi al sujeto a unos veinte metros coqueteando con la señora Sukko —la mujer de uno de los nobles—. Tiré de la manga del traje de Neji con insistencia, poniéndolo delante de mí, quedando yo de espaldas del sujeto.

— El de pelo azul, el que está con la señora Sukko— Por primera vez me miró directamente a los ojos, y Dios, que ojos tan intimidantes. No pude evitar apartar mi mirada. Él enseguida miró por encima de mi hombro.

— No me parece nada extraño...— Alcé las cejas, y lo aparté de mi camino de un empujón.

— Muy bien, allá vosotros— Empecé a caminar tan fuerte que incluso el resonar de mis tacones sobresalía por las voces de los demás.

¡Idiota! Estaba segura de lo que decía, es decir, yo no era persona de juzgar, pero él… Ese hombre no me daba buena espina, ¡no!

Acabé en el balcón más alejado de los demás, en el que no se oía nada. De vez en cuando veía pasar ante mi lo que creía que eran las sombras de los ANBU o escoltas que merodeaban por los alrededores. _Creía_.

Sentí una presencia a mi lado, y al girarme me encontré con el Kazekage, que miraba la luna con detenimiento.

— Espero no molestarte— Volví a dirigir mi mirada hacía el cielo nocturno.

— Para nada— Sonreí— Es estresante estar ahí dentro, ¿no, Kazekage-sama?— Él asintió.

— Mucho— Apoyé mis codos en la barandilla de mármol— Puedes llamarme Gaara, solo soy un año mayor que tu— Reí.

— Lo siento, pero todos te llaman así, no quería parecer mal educada— Reí— Entonces puedes llamarme solo Ayaka, no me gustan los honoríficos— Hice una mueca extraña, y al parecer él hizo un intento de sonrisa. Se formó un silencio algo extraño, hasta que él dijo:

— Gracias…— Alcé las cejas— Por ser tan amable.

— ¡Oh, ya! No creo que debas agradecerlo, digo, ¿por qué? Me agradas— Puse mi mano en su hombro y ambos nos encaminamos para entrar de nuevo.

Me tuve que agarrar con fuerza a su brazo, pues el suelo empezó a temblar y una explosión hizo que todo se volviera algo borroso, pero sin importarme ambos empezamos a correr hacía el interior del edificio.

La gente corría de un lado a otro, siendo evacuada por los ANBU, el ambiente estaba cargado de lo que sería gas lacrimógeno. Apreté la mandíbula ¡Lo sabía! ¡LO SABÍA! Aquél peliazul estaba en el centro de la sala con dos enormes shuriken, peleando contra varios shinobi.

No pude observar mucho más ya que nos obligaron a salir de la estructura. Al final me quedé sola, pues Gaara y los demás Kages debían ponerse a cubierto, pues el ataque seguramente iba directo a ellos. Oí un llanto y gritos de súplica. Al observar bien divisé a una mujer implorando por su hija, que al parecer se había quedado en el interior.

— Señora, lo lamento, pero es peligroso intervenir ahora...— Intentó explicar uno de los Jounin. Esperé a que estos se marcharan para acercarme a la mujer, que lloraba en el suelo siendo consolada por lo que supuse que sería su marido. Al arrodillarme a su lado levantó su mirada perla 《_Es una Hyuga_》Pensé después de sonreírle.

— ¿Cómo se llama su hija?

— Kumiai — Simplemente no dije nada más y entré corriendo de nuevo al lugar.

No era buena idea, y seguramente acabaría mal o peor de lo que pensaba, pero eso era ser ninja, ¿no? arriesgar tu vida por vidas inocentes, ¿verdad?

Extrañamente al entrar a lo que había sido un bonito salón, tanto puertas como ventanas se cerraron estrepitosamente. Ignorando ese hecho busqué a Kumiai. No estaba precisamente cerca, se encontraba bajo la mesa de los Kages, la más alejada. Bufé mientras tiraba los tacones lejos para poder ir más rápido y empecé a correr evitando a los ninjas que peleaban entre sí, pero alguien me agarró por la muñeca.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— Al girarme me encontré cara a cara con Hebi, que tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla derecha.

— Una niña está atrapada— Señalé a Kumiai, que miraba de un lado al otro llorando— No puedo estar ahí fuera a salvo sabiendo eso, Hebi— Por un momento noté sorpresa en su mirada, pero sonrió.

— Yo te cubro— Dijo aquello justo pateando a uno de los enemigos.

La miré unos segundos más y corrí de nuevo. Al llegar a la mesa, me arrodillé apartando el mantel para poder ver a la niña.

— Kumiai— Susurré. Los enormes ojos perlas de la pequeña se posaron en en mi, llenos de lágrimas— Ven, salgamos de aquí, tu madre te espera fuera— Sonreí al verla, no debía tener más de cuatro años.

Aferró sus brazos en mi cuello y sus piernas en mi cintura. La abracé con fuerza y me giré para irme rápidamente de todo aquel caos.

— _¿Adónde crees que vas, pequeña?— Era el hombre de pelo azul. Mierda._

* * *

**Ligh Hodel: Miles de gracias, esto es para ti:) **

**Blanch2404****: He tenido que ponerle yo el nombre al perrito, lo siento! En fin, ¿que hará Sora en el siguiente cap ê.ê? ¿y por qué Gaara la da las gracias? **

**Tsuyu. M. Otaku****: ASDJKDFHASDH ¡Gracias por comentar!:) **

**Yin Protector****: jhdsfhksadfjh ¡Actualizada! En cuanto pueda me paso, es que han pasado cosas y bah, no he tenido tiempo, ¿de verdad te gusta?**

**RikoNohara1234****: Me alegra que te guste, y siento que aún tu OC no este, pero quiero que haga una mega entrada con Ryu en el siguiente cap ê.ê**

**Ciielo Riin****: ¿De verdad te lías? D: Dios, podría hacer un fanfic a parte con las fichas de cada OC, si así os ayuda D: ¡lo siento, de verdad!**

**¡Y aquí está el capítulo! En fin, antes que nada anuncio que ya NO se podrán enviar OC's, pues ya tengo las diez plazas ocupadas, lo siento.**

**En fin, ¡muchas gracias por los comentarios! De verdad, por ello quiero seguir escribiendo, asdklasdhdsf.**

**Siento si Akatsuki no ha aparecido ya, pero creo que Ayaka aún no está tan madura como para verse cara a cara con Akatsuki, pero quizá alguna de las Oc's sí... (TOMA PISTA!)**

**En fin, tengo varias preguntas, que me gustaría saber las respuestas:**

**¿Os gusta Pein? (me refiero como pareja y eso, a nivel de shinobi él es perfecto, asjhdfaskldf)**

**¿Os dificulta el que haya tantos OC? ¿entendéis bien la trama sin liaros?****_Si fuera así podría hacer algo para evitarlo._**

**También quiero dejar claro que Neji y Gaara tendrán dos papeles imporantes (son perfectos, y en su momento deberéis elegir...) ¿os gustaría algún encuentro con alguno de ellos? (podéis elegir)**

**En fin, ¿comentarios? ¿ganas de matarme por ser así de mala? sadfjkdfhkasdf**

**.**

**...¿Que querrá ese hombre?...**


	6. Capítulo 6: Pelea ¿perdida?

_**Capítulo 6:**_

Kumiai gritó de miedo y se aferró a mi cintura, incluso haciéndome daño. No mentiré, tenía muchísimo miedo. Frenéticamente miré por toda la estancia, buscando ayuda, pero era imposible conseguirla ya que todos estaban enfrascados en sus respectivas batallas. Tragué con dificultad y volví a mirar al frente, donde se encontraban aquel hombre de pelo azul y dos gemelos espeluznantes, _muy _espeluznantes. Ambos hermanos tenían el cabello negro y ojos ámbar, y lo único que los diferenciaba era su ropa, pues uno iba de negro y el otro de blanco.

— ¿Por qué no jugamos con ellas, Warui?— Preguntó el gemelo de negro con una voz tétrica.

— Sí, sería divertido— Apoyó el de blanco, mostrando unos dientes afilados al sonreír.

— La niña me da igual, pero a ella la quiero viva— El tal Warui me señaló, y por instinto abracé a la niña en un intento de transmitirle paz y seguridad, pero a decir verdad yo estaba igual o peor que ella, apenas y podía controlar el temblor de todo mi cuerpo. Realmente correr me parecía una idea absurda teniendo en cuenta que la velocidad de un ninja promedio era bastante más alta que la mía, que ni siquiera me podía catalogar aún como ninja-aprendiz, ¡apenas sabía controlar mi chakra! Solo me quedaban las armas que Kira me había otorgado.

Salté hacia atrás con Kumiai en mis brazos, cuando unas espinosas raíces surgieron del suelo arañando mis tobillos, obligándome a retroceder. La pequeña resultaba una carga algo molesta, en verdad, por lo que la dejé debajo de una mesa y volví a estar pendiente de aquellos dos locos posándome delante de ella de forma protectora.

El jefe (Warui) se había sentado en una de las sillas, mirándome con diversión, mientras que ambos gemelos estaban a unos siete metros delante de mí. Uno de ellos, el que iba de blanco, tenía su brazo derecho alzado, controlando aquellas espinosas raíces supuse.

— Niña, no tienes posibilidad...— Empezó.

— Ríndete y sucumbe a los encantos de nuestro jefe— Terminó finalmente el otro. Mi corazón golpeaba con tal fuerza en mi pecho que incluso dolía, mis piernas temblaban y me sudaban las manos a más no poder, me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza que en unos segundos sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre pasearse por mi boca.

— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?— Murmuró el de negro, acercándose a mi. Quise moverme, pero había estado tan absorta en mis pensamientos y miedos que no noté cuando aquellas plantas se habían enredado en mis tobillos e impedían mi movilidad. Poco a poco aquellas raíces fueron creciendo, con ellas los pinchos, que se clavaban en distintas partes de mi cuerpo y el agarre cada vez se hacía más lastimero.

— Para— Mascullé. Los gemidos de dolor empezaron a escapar de mis labios. Las ramas ya habían llegado hasta la altura de mi clavícula, y aunque había parado de crecer, no paraban de apretujar mi cuerpo. Sentí dolorosamente como mis costillas ya cedían y se resquebrajaban ante la presión y la sangre bajaba por todas partes, formando un mar de sangre a mi alrededor. Escocía. Muchísimo.

— Basta— Intervino el jefe— He dicho que la quiero viva— De forma automática la planta aflojó su agarre, pero sin dejarme huir.

El gemelo de negro me pasó de largo, encaminándose hacia donde estaba Kumiai. Yo, ignorando el dolor y temiendo por la vida de ella hice el esfuerzo de alcanzar a _Jun_, que reposaba en la cinta que Kira había puesto en mi pierna, como consecuencia del movimiento, los pinchos, que hasta el momento sólo se habían clavado en mi, llenándome de agujeros, rasgaron mi piel. Cerré con fuerza los ojos, reprimiendo el gemido que perforaba mi garganta y dejando escapar bastantes lágrimas. Cuando pronuncié el nombre del arma esta se agrandó, por lo que cortó definitivamente aquellas ataduras, y de forma automática me giré para cortar a aquel asqueroso individuo.

Oh, menudo error.

Oí el gemido de el otro gemelo, y como el jefe bufó con molestia. Los ojos ámbar de ambos sujetos se posaban en mí, y juro haber visto el mismísimo infierno arder ahí. Si querían intimidarme, lo habían conseguido, sin embargo me mantuve en la misma posición, sujetando con fuerza el mango de _Jun_, que en ese momento estaba helado.

— Vas a morir— Anunciaron los dos, a la misma vez, ¡y con la misma voz tétrica y de ultratumba!

Mi cuerpo voló bastantes metros hasta estamparse en la pared más cercana, donde se hizo un considerable boquete. No me dio tiempo a tocar el suelo cuando varias de esas estúpidas raíces emergieron del suelo y me mandaron hasta la otra punta de la sala. Sin siquiera poder respirar el puño del gemelo de negro se estampó en mi estómago. Tras eso, con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor y cansancio pude notar que se preparaba para darme el toque final: su brazo no herido empezaba a envolverse con una sustancia verde bastante densa.

En ese instante y por suerte una enorme bola de fuego se interpuso entre nosotros y alguien rodeó mi brazo y de forma brusca me obligó a levantarme.

— ¡Vamos!— La voz era masculina y algo tosca, pero no me quejé en ningún momento, estaba en un profundo trance, absorta mirando como las llamas danzaban de un punto a otro, persiguiendo a ambos hermanos. Solo salí de mi sorpresa cuando mi trasero chocó contra el suelo y mi espalda contra la fría pared. Levanté la vista para encontrarme con un chico probablemente mayor que yo, de pelo negro y corto y unos profundos e intimidantes ojos ónix. Solo veía su perfil, ya que él miraba fijamente la pelea. Dirigí de nuevo mi mirada al frente, algo anonadada al ver a una chica, quizá de mi edad o cercana, de pelo largo y trenzado negro, igual que sus ojos. Noté la dificultad que tenía para controlar a ambos hermanos, que intentaban acercarse a mi posición evitando las llamas.

— Quédate aquí— De nuevo aquella voz tosca. Yo simplemente no dije nada y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando por el horrible dolor que se expandía por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, moverme significaba sentir todo aquello multiplicado por cien, por lo que me mantuve quieta, casi sin respirar (porque básicamente no podía).

Mi sentía herida, pero no solo físicamente, psicológicamente también, no había podido hacer nada, había terminado por ser una muñeca de trapo machacada, ¿para qué servía yo?

Mi cuello crujió cuando giré la cabeza al sentir un chillido infantil, para ver como aquel sujeto asqueroso, Warui, agarraba a la niña del cuello, levantándole del suelo varios metros. Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que tuve la sensación que en cualquier momento saldrían de sus cuencas.

— No— Gemí— No, no, no, ¡no!— Quizá el subidón de adrenalina o el miedo mezclado con el valor hicieron que por un momento me olvidara del dolor que me estaba azotando, ya que me levanté y corrí hacia ellos, cayendo varias veces en el camino, dándome de bruces contra el suelo.

_Khetso _ya estaba en mis manos y yo decidida a matar a aquel hombre. No pensé bien qué hacía o si era lo correcto teniendo en cuenta mi estado, pero mi cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia y mi razón se había quedado atrás. Llegué justo a tiempo para arrancar a la niña de sus manos y deslizar el cuchillo de _Khetso_ en el cuello de él, que se lo sujetó con fuerza y empezó a maldecir.

Corrí y corrí sin mirar atrás, con Kumiai llorando en el hueco de mi cuello. Casualmente yo también lloraba, mi cuerpo estaba al límite, y con él, mi mente. Quería alejarme lo más posible de él, dejar a la niña lejos antes de morir, ya que ya daba por hecho que iba a ser así. Conforme avanzaba mi vista se ennegrecía y mis pasos se volvían más y más torpes.. Finalmente caí al suelo, sin ya poderme levantar. Oía los gritos de la niña, sus súplicas y llantos y también sentía la presencia de aquel sujeto acercarse. Con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban lancé a _Khetso, _esperando acertar de manera milagrosa.

A partir de ahí, no supe nada más. Mi cuerpo dijo basta y mi mente estaba destrozada.

* * *

_Caminé a través de los concurridos pasillos blancos, con el característico olor de hospital, el pitido de las máquinas de cada habitación, los pasos preocupados de los familiares y los atareados enfermeros y doctores, todo muy tópico._

_Giré a la derecha y me detuve delante de una puerta semiabierta, ''318A'' ponía en el centro de esta. Mi mano temblorosa empujó y mis ojos viajaron hasta la cama deshecha, fruncí el ceño, adentrándome más en la habitación. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios, y más tarde una sonrisa radiante, había una anciana sentada en la silla, mirándome con ojos cariñosos y un amplio ademán de bienvenida. _

_No tardé en darle un abrazo, y tras eso me senté en la cama. Me miró unos segundos. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, pues los últimos días habían sido algo críticos, y tenía la sensación de haber temido por su vida. Pero poco a poco mi sonrisa empezó a borrarse, al ver como abría la palma de su mano y me mostraba un collar de plata, lo que aparentaba ser su más preciado tesoro. Cuando tocó mi piel estaba frío, pero pronto empezó a adquirir mi temperatura corporal. Entonces entendí porque estaba ahí. Se estaba despidiendo de mi, me estaba diciendo adiós y yo no podía hacer nada. _

* * *

Abrí los ojos aturdida. Ella, aquella anciana, era mi abuela. Pronto sentí como las lágrimas empezaban a caer de mis ojos. Mi mano temblorosa viajó hasta mi cuello, notando la ausencia de dicho collar. Miles de recuerdos con ella, recuerdos a medio hacer, donde no había nombres, ni palabras, solo ella y yo. Lloré más fuerte, frustrada por no recordar su nombre.

— ¿Estás bien?— Pestañeé varias veces, para notar que no estaba sola, estaba el chico y la chica de cabello negro, que me miraba sin expresión alguna. Sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y me forcé a sonreír— Tranquila— Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa— Soy Kokoro Suzuki, y él es mi hermano Ryu Suzuki— Él no dijo nada, solo se levantó y salió de la habitación— Lo lamento, es algo… Especial— Se rascó la nuca mientras se sentaba delante de mi— Realmente pensaba que no ibas a despertar, o al menos de esa forma.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿y Kumiai? ¿y Warui? ¿los gemelos?— Pregunté temerosa. Ella extendió su mano y enumeró con los dedos.

— Te desmayaste por la tunda que habías recibido— Uno— La niña está bien, sus padres la han obligado a irse a casa, no quería separarse de ti— Dos— ¿Warui era el jefe, no? Murió, oh, mejor dicho, lo mataste— Tres— Los gemelos huyeron.

— ¿Que yo maté a quién?— Fruncí el ceño, asustada. Quise moverme, pero estaba vendada de pies a cabeza, por lo que no podía mover ni un pelo.

— Encontré tu arma clavada en su cuello— Señaló a _Khetso_, que reposaba en un rincón de la habitación junto a _Jun_, ambas completamente limpias— Bien hecho, era un criminal buscado. La verdad es que sabíamos que aparecería tarde o temprano, pero no en la fiesta… Algo que sí lo piensas es algo obvio...— Se encogió de hombros— Hiashi-sama querrá hablar contigo, te deben una disculpa creo.

Iba a decir algo, pero unos leves toques en la puerta nos interrumpieron. Kokoro se levantó y la abrió.

— ¡Buenos días!— Por la puerta aparecieron dos personas, una chica de pelo violeta (más claro que el mío) y ojos negros, y un chico bastante alto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos avellana— Kokoro-san, debemos irnos— Anunció el chico entusiasmado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?— Ella se cruzó de brazos, con indecisión.

— Los gemelos han sido localizados— Respondió la chica. Esta se giró, y al parecer se sorprendió por mi presencia— ¡Oh! Lo siento, soy Mone— Se presentó acercándose hasta la cama— Y él es Yosuke— Él me saludo animado— ¿Eres Ayaka Hakai no?— Asentí.

— Es un placer— Sonreí débilmente.

— Igualmente, ¡estuviste increíble ahí dentro!— Dijo Yosuke.

— Yosuke ayudó bastante— Admitió Kokoro entre dientes— Aunque por poco y derrumba el edificio— Él, orgulloso levantó el pulgar.

— ¡Pero la salvé!— Ambos reímos. Se giró a mirar a la pelinegra— Debemos irnos, tu hermano ya ha sido informado y ya ido directamente hacia el punto de encuentro— Kokoro chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

— Está bien.

Al rato se despidieron de mi y salieron de la habitación apresurados. Cuando por fin la puerta se había cerrado dejé escapar un largo suspiro y recargué la cabeza en la almohada.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en acumularse en mis ojos y los sollozos a escapar de mis labios. No podía seguir huyendo de mi auténtica realidad, de la carencia de recuerdos en mi vida. Debía y tenía que buscar respuestas.

* * *

**¡Hola! Sé que he tardado, pero sin mentir ni nada, se ha muerto mi abuela materna (da la casualidad que escribí este recuerdo), y yo no estoy muy mal porque no la conocí, pero como respeto a mi madre no escribí y estuve apoyándola lo máximo que pude, por lo que solo cogía el portátil un poco por la noche pero nada más, lo siento. ¡Pero aquí estoy! Digo ya de antemano que este capítulo no me gusta, la verdad._. Lo he escrito como cuatro veces (sin exagerar) y sigue sin agradarme para nada._. Pero bueno, no puedo quedarme estancada:) **

**¿Qué pasará con los gemelos? ¿y que piensa hacer Ayaka ahora teniendo ese nuevo recuerdo? ¿pedirá perdón Neji (por mis ovarios que sí, eso tenedlo en cuenta)? **

* * *

**RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS!**

**Ligh Hodel: No des las gracias, debería dártelas y a ti:) Aunque este capítulo es algo aburrido._.**

**RikoNohara1234: Pain es muy… ASDKJSFD, pero aún no es nada seguro con él. Espero que te haya gustado la entrada de Kokoro, pero a mi en general no me ha gustado para nada el capítulo._. **

**Y con lo de los OC, bueno, ¿qué pasará en la misión ê.ê? A todas os gusta Gaara, y a mi Neji… ADSFHJ Nah, igualmente amo a los dos. **

**A mi no me gusta como escribo… ._.**

**Goku Akatsuki: Ahora varios OC están fuera de la Aldea tras los traumatizantes hermanos -algo que es fundamental para la novela—, por lo que ya POR FIN (*-*) saldrán los demás personajes, y quizá incluso Naruto:3**

**Kami Sexy: A mi no me gusta este._. T.T **

**Gato de Schrodinger: ¡Hola-!:3 ¿Cuál es tu favorito?:) A mi, para ser sincera con todos, no me gusta para nada como me queda xD Soy así, que se le va a hacer… Espero que te guste este capítulo T.T**

**Blanch2404: Estuve buscando durante un buen rato un nombre que me gustara, y al final tenía muchísimos, hasta que me decidí por este. Neji es tonto, y juro que voy a hacer que pida perdón de rodillas… (MUAHAHAHAHA) Nah, no es Neji, Akatsuki (bueno, un par de ellos ê.ê) aparecerán pronto. ¿Crees que Gaara solo le da las gracias por ser amable? No es seguro nada con Pain, tengo que terminar de estructurarlo todo. A mi los OC me encantan, pero me da mucho miedo usarlos ya que temo que a la gente no le guste la trama al desviarme por completo de la auténtica (sin ir más lejos, ODIO este capítulo…) ¡Arriba el mapachito de la Arena *-*! ¿Quieres enfrentarte al duo artístico? ¡Me has dado una idea! (Es obvia a decir verdad e.e) En fin, ¡espero que te guste al capítulo (a mi no._.).**

**Tsuyu. M. Otaku: Y como he dicho, Neji lo pagará caro eso de no hacerle caso a Ayaka, buf, voy a hacer que pida perdón de rodillas JUM. Hahahahaha, ¿soy jodida? Hahahahaha Bueno, bueno, Gaara va ganando las encuestas hahaha. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! ¡Dame opiniones o críticas (de eso último necesito haha)! ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Warrior Girl In Flames: Siento que sea confuso:c Si puedo ayudar dímelo y hago un apartado con las fichas de cada personaje para que no os liéis tanto c:**

Davinna: ¡Amo tu comentario! Si hay errores ortográfico muy obvios o graves dímelo eh, odio tener muchos D: Nah, no pienso hacer que Ayaka sea toda una Kill Bill de la nada teniendo en cuenta que solo ha usado una vez el Chakra una vez y apenas sabe utilizar sus armas, en este capítulo ha tenido suerte, pero nada más hahaha. Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo y tu comentario (realmente he amado tu comentario, ¡esto es una auténtica crítica constructiva! T.T, me emociono)

**¡Hasta otra! **


	7. Capítulo 7: Más de lo que quería admitir

_Capítulo 7:_

''_Mi yo de un año de edad reposaba tranquilamente entre los brazos de mi abuela, que me mecía de un lado a otro mientras tarareaba una nana. Mi pequeña mano se aferraba a su chal marrón y en las comisuras de mis ojos asomaban diminutas y cristalinas lágrimas._

_Pese a que la una era consciente de la presencia de la otra, ninguna decía nada, quizá por miedo, o simplemente por querer seguir manteniendo esa atmósfera tranquila y perfecta. Mis ojos se alternaban de ella a mi pequeña yo, casi en una pauta continua. Por mucho rato que estuve de pie, exactamente en la misma posición en la que había entrado en ese espacio, no sentí ningún tipo de cansancio. Parecía todo tan surrealista. _

_Por un momento, en lo que supuse que fueron horas, la anciana levantó la vista y nuestro ojos se cruzaron. Se veía rejuvenecida, casi impecable en su imperfección. Su cabello castaño, ya manchado por las canas; su piel blanca, con pequeñas manchas y arrugas; su nariz respingona en la cual yacían unas gafas algo anticuadas; y sus ojos, unos ojos almendrados que empezaban a esconderse entre los pliegues de una piel marchita, pero pese a ello brillaban con un fulgor casi alarmante. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y en sus mejillas sonrosadas se marcaron unos hoyuelos. _

— _Mi pequeña— Oí antes de que su imagen se desvaneciera en su magnificencia._''

Me senté de golpe en la cama, sintiendo como las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin cesar y mis pulmones parecían querer quebrarme las costillas. Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, mientras que mi corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que incluso llegué a pensar que terminaría por salirse de su lugar. Aún en la oscuridad me levanté y a tientas me dirigí hasta el tocador donde reposaba un vaso de agua y un pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. El cristal era frío al tacto y por ello lo apreté con más fuerza, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, para conseguir así que la cápsula bajara con más facilidad por mi cuello.

— Aún es pronto...— Miré el reloj situado en la mesita de noche ; ''_4:45''. _El entrenamiento era a las ocho de la mañana, pero me parecía absurdo volver a la cama cuando el sueño ya se había esfumado por completo.

Algo molesta me dirigí al baño y abrí la llave del agua, dejándola puesta en tíbia. Cuando el pijama cayó al suelo me miré fijamente en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Aunque había jurado y perjurado a Tsunade que me encontraba bien y que permanecer en el hospital era abusrdo, ciertamente me arrepentía en esos momentos. Pequeñas o grandes heridas se esparcían por toda mi anatomía, al igual que enormes moretones que destacaban en mi nívea piel. Cada movimiento se sentía como miles de pequeñas agujas al rojo vivo atravesándome sin piedad, pero me mentalicé que aquello formaba parte del mundo ninja. Además, por mucho que doliera, en verdad creía que mi entrenamiento debía seguir. Quizá sólo era para mantener mi mente ocupada y lejos de todos esos absurdos recuerdos, o también porqué algo me decía que debía hacerlo.

Decidí apartar todos esos pensamientos por un rato y me sumergí en el agua lentamente. Al principio sentí el picazón de las sales de baño y el jabón en los cortes, pero gradualmente cesó y empecé a relajarme mientras me dejaba caer más adentro. Casi media hora después salí arrugada, pero bastante más tranquila que en un inicio. Me vestí con el kimono corto y las típicas sandalias. Cuando, de nuevo, dirigí mi mirada al reloj, tan solo eran las seis, por lo que aún tenía dos horas por matar. Sujeté con fuerza a _Jun _en mi pierna izquierda y _Ketsho _quedó colgando en mi espalda baja mediante una cuerda de fino metal sujeta en mi cadera. No tenía nada de hambre así que tan solo tomé un vaso de leche fría y salí de la casa.

El aire matutino golpeó en mi rostro con una ferocidad bienvenida. Las calles estaban medio desiertas aún, con algún que otro aldeano perezoso preparándose para otro día monótono y largo. Sentí alguna que otra mirada encima de mi nuca. En Konoha las noticias corrían como la pólvora, de boca en boca. No me molestaba, en verdad, pero tampoco adoraba ser el centro de atención.

Llegué media hora después al campo de entrenamiento, que de igual manera estaba vacío. Agradecí eso. _Pero… ¿qué tengo que hacer?_ Bien, en todo mi tiempo en ese lugar jamás había entrenado sola —aunque con Kakashi quizá era como si fuera así—. Entrecerré los ojos observando todo algo perdida. Necesitaba instrucciones.

Paseé por todo el lugar, pensando y recolectando las sesiones que había tenido con Hatake. Sí no recordaba mal muchas, _muchas_ veces decía que el chakra era verdaderamente importante y que, junto a la resistencia física, era lo primero que debía controlar a la perfección. También recordé que en uno de los libros que Iruka me había mostrado leí algo sobre aguantarse encima del agua, enviando chakra a los pies ¿Podría yo hacerlo? _En cualquier caso sólo terminaré empapada_ Pensé mientras empezaba a caminar directa al río.

Una vez ahí me deshice de las sandalias y de las armas, dejándolas encima de una roca. Caminé despacio hasta la orilla, y, tras haberme mentalizado de que **no **era una mala idea, intenté sentir el chakra fluyendo por mi cuerpo tal y como me habían enseñado. Estuve varios minutos quieta hasta que un hormigueo que subió de mis pies hasta mi estómago, _¿eso es el chakra?_. Me encogí de hombros. Primero solo puse un dedo encima de la superficie líquida más cercana —es decir, próxima a la orilla y no muy hondo—. Sonreí victoriosa cuando mi pie al completo se sujetó firmemente, como si aquello fuera verdaderamente sólo un suelo normal. Decidida, y sin pensar mucho, dirigí hasta ahí mi pie izquierdo. Los diez primeros segundo me mantuve firme, pero poco a poco aquel hormigueo me abandonó y así terminé por notar el arenoso fondo.

— Se veía demasiado fácil— Resoplé mientras caminaba de nuevo al borde.

Seguramente habían pasado más de dos horas —_raramente_ Kakashi llegaba tarde (sarcasmo)— y estaba completa y absolutamente mojada. Terminé por recoger mi pelo en un moño desordenado, pues me resultaba molesto tenerlo pegado a la cara y también, al saber que por ahí seguramente no vendría nadie, decidí deshacerme del kimono y quedar solo con unas vendas cubriendo mi pecho y unas finas medias, todo muy casual y descubierto.

Por quincuagésima vez en esas dos horas volví a intentarlo —ya directamente en el centro del río—, pero también, por quincuagésima vez, volví a terminar sentada de culo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Una voz masculina, plagada de burla, pero igualmente de sorpresa, preguntó. Enseguida, y algo avergonzada por mi situación, me levanté y miré al sujeto. _¡Venga! ¿¡Estás de broma?!_ Se quejó mi subconsciente, o yo, bueno, no lo sé.

— Hum...— Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer. Neji me miraba desde la orilla, con ambas cejas alzadas y cruzado de brazos— Nada que te interese— Opté directamente por la grosería, en un intento quizá para que se fuera enfadado o sin ganas de soportarme.

— ¿Intentas caminar sobre el agua?— Me sorprendí a mi misma asintiendo mientras sentía como la sangre viajaba hasta mis mejillas y apartaba la mirada a cualquier otro lugar, decidida a no mirarlo. Oí el ya familiar sonido del chapoteo, y al bajar cuidadosamente mi mirada vi como él se dirigía hacia mi posición por encima del agua con total facilidad.

Permanecí muda, observando con detenimiento sus pies. Lo hacía ver tan condenadamente fácil que me sentía estúpida _Más aún..._. Sorprendentemente cuando estuvo sólo a un metro de distancia no hizo ningún comentario hiriente o burlón, tampoco su mirada mostraba arrogancia.

— Si te pones nerviosa nada saldrá como quieres— Musitó mirándome fijamente.

— Es fácil decirlo para ti— Contraataqué mientras mis mofletes se inflaban, tal niña. Él suspiró.

El Hyuga no dijo nada más, sólo hizo un ademán indicándome que lo siguiera. Dudé varios segundos pero accedí como resultado final sin saber muy bien porqué. Cuando lleguemos a la orilla se giró y miró mi "atuendo" —o medio-desnudez— y estoy casi o muy segura que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— Bien— Carraspeó— La meditación es un buen método para canalizar la red de chakra— Explicó— Incluso sin el Byakugan puedo notar lo obstruida que está la tuya— _¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_ Me hubiera gustado decírselo en voz alta, pero se alejó en uno metros y, en toda su simpleza, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos.

_Hum, ¿por qué está haciendo todo esto? Él es malo, de eso estoy segura. ¿Querrá distraerme para matarle después? Hum, no creo, ¿o sí...? No... Pero no es amable, no conmigo. Él me odia ¿él me odia? O ¿yo lo odio a él? No, no, yo no odio a nadie..._ Lo miré _¿Quiere que haga lo mismo?_

— ¿Qué haces?— Interrumpió mis cavilaciones. Moví mi cabeza y me senté un par de metros de distancia. _Seguro no es tan malo... ¿Verdad?_

Finalmente seguí sus pasos, me coloqué en la misma posición, cerré los ojos y empecé a respirar profundamente. Intenté centrarme en la red de chakra —aún sin saber con exactitud qué era eso—. Fue sorprendente como un rato después —ni calculaba cuánto— empecé a sentir el mismo cosquilleo pero con más fuerza. Decidida a explorar aún más intenté centrarme en los puntos supuestamente "obstruidos". No fue demasiado lejos cuando noté una sensación molesta y inquietante en toda esa tranquilidad. Entre la oscuridad que me rodeaba pude percibir una punto que parpadeaba con insistencia. Aún con una curiosidad más potente quise internarme más, estar más cerca. Avancé, pero todo aquel contorno se aclaró hasta que, de nuevo y con disgusto, volví a la claridad del día. Justo enfrente de mi, a unos escasos centímetros el ''rostro'' —u ojo, no sé— de Kakashi. Giré mi cabeza en busca de Neji, pero su lugar estaba vacío. Fruncí el ceño.

— Él tenía algo que hacer— Respondió el peliplata a mis pensamientos. Me encogí de hombros, _¿Acaso pensé...? _

Me levanté y quité los hierbajos y tierra que se adherían a mi malla. Volví a dirigir mi mirada a Kakashi que de manera disimulada observaba mi escasez de ropa. Decidí no darle importancia y caminé hasta la roca. Tras vestirme y sujetar a _Jun _y _Ketsho_ ambos emprendimos camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

— Quiero presentarte a alguien— Noté como bajo su máscara se formaba una sonrisa amplia.

— Oh, hum, ¿quién?— Inquirí, pero no respondió e hizo un ademán hacia el centro del campo. Ahí se encontraba Sakura, que al verme se levantó y me saludó con una gran sonrisa. A su lado estaba un chico de llamativa cabellera rubia, una piel tostada y ojos azules, añadiendo su sencillo chándal naranja, se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia su posición.

— Naruto, ella es Ayaka, mi nueva alumna— _¡¿Alumna?! ¡Pero si no me has enseñado casi nada!_ Desearía haber dicho eso en voz alta— Ayaka, él es Naruto, mi antiguo alumno— En un principio quise darle la mano de la forma más educada e irme de allí, pero en dos grandes zancadas se posó frente a mí, casi rozando su nariz con la mía y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Sakura soltó un jadeo mientras que Kakashi sacaba su libro y miraba a otro lado. Durante más de un minuto se acumuló un tenso silencio, pero poco después quedé confundida al ver como una enorme, _enorme _sonrisa se extendía por todo su rostro y enseguida sentí sus brazos rodeándome.

— ¡Es un placer, Ay-chan!— Se separó de mi— Vamos a entrenar, ¿por qué no te quedas y también entrenas?— Agradecí el hecho de que tenía clases con Iruka.

— No puedo, pero otro día será, ¿no?— Algo decepcionado asintió y empecé a alejarme de ahí.

La hora de comer ya había pasado, pero de igual manera que por la mañana, mi estómago estaba completamente negado a comer cualquier cosa, por lo que fui directa a la biblioteca —llegaba tarde, además—. Durante el camino peiné con los dedos mi cabello, que estaba algo enredado, pero tampoco es que fuera muy peinada normalmente.

A lo lejos divisé a Kira, que caminaba a paso apresurado sin fijarse bien por donde iba. No la había visto en esa última semana, desde el día de la fiesta. Inconscientemente me alegré y quise acercarme a ella, pero mi mano bajó rápidamente cuando pasó justo por mi lado sin siquiera notar mi presencia. Me había parecido ver su rostro algo demacrado, pálido, su cabello enmarañado —más de lo normal— y la sonrisa deslumbrante que normalmente adornaba su rostro parecía no haber existido jamás. Me giré una última vez, observando el camino por el que su figura se había desvanecido y no pude evitar sentirme verdaderamente preocupada.

Llegué unos diez minutos tarde a la clase y me apresuré a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro. Lo único que sonaba eran los susurros de los alumnos y los pasos apresurados de los ninja haciendo sus reportes para la Hokage, y en esos momentos, se añadieron el resonar de mis zapatos contra el suelo. Cuando estuve en la mesa donde solíamos estudiar Iruka no estaba por ninguna parte, pero también pensé que quizá había surgido algo.

Me senté en la silla. Me sentía un poco perturbada, tanto por el hecho de que Neji Hyuga me hubiera ''ayudado'' y también por aquella extraña sensación durante la pequeña sesión de meditación. Aquello último me tenía bastante más perturbada que lo anterior.Y ya daba por hecho que debía descubrir que había sido eso.

Esperé una hora más, pero mi subconsciente me decía que ya no vendría, y yo misma también lo sabía. Notaba que nadie se tomaba en serio mi entrenamiento, o mejor dicho, que nadie tomaba en serio mi presencia. Y eso dolía más de lo que yo quería admitir.

_**¡Hola! De verdad, creo que me he pasado muchísimo, un mes, ¡UN MES! Vale, sí, si vosotros estáis enfadados yo lo entiendo. Bien, os explicaré más o menos el por qué de mi tardanza. **_

_**Escribí más de diez veces este capítulo (JURO que no exagero o que almenos me quedo corta). Escribí miles de situaciones, recuerdos, diálogos, personajes… ¡DE TODO! Pero nada me gustaba, NADA. Escribía hasta tarde y al día siguiente ¡BUM! Lo borraba porque odiaba lo que había salido de mi cabeza. Aún hoy, no estoy para nada feliz (NADA) con este capítulo. Pero bueno.**_

_**También quiero remarcar el momento en el que Ayaka está meditando y siente una especie de ''punto parpadeante'', eso, ¡ESO IMPORTANTE! No, tampoco penséis que es una super niña con mega poderes, pero es algo que tiene que ver mucho con **__**la historia central.**_

_**¡EN FIN! RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS. **_

_**Ligh Hodel: Me alegra que seáis sinceros y me digáis que me falta experencia en cuanto narrar peleas y eso, me ayuda lo suficiente y me anima mucho para querer seguir escribiendo. **_

_**Goku Akatsuki: Bien, como he dicho antes, ese momento de meditación es importante y quizá tenga algo que ver con Akatsuki (o alguien). :3**_

_**Marde Geer: Antes que nada ¡AMO TUS COMENTARIOS! Vale, bien. Me alegra que digas eso, es decir, me gustan las críticas constructivas (no a nivel masoquista ni nada, eh). Sé que me falta algo de experiencia con la narración de acción, pero bueh, espero ir mejorando conforme el fic vaya avanzando. Digo ya que Ayaka no será una ''Mary Sue'' para nada (porqué realmente odio cuando la personaje es así, vamos, no puede ser que ella no haya tocado en su vida un arma y de la nada pueda matar a quince hombre así, por toda la cara y belleza), siempre he creído que un personaje tiene que ir desarrollándose poco a poco, y con el sus habilidades. ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Yo lo odio.**_

_**RikoNohara1234: No sabes lo mal que me siento en haber tardado en subir taaaaaaanto. ¿Te gusta como narro? ¡A mi no me gusta! T.T (Si te preguntas donde están los OC, están en la misión, (algo también relevante)).**_

_**Blanch2404: ¿Qué te ha parecido Neji? ¿Por qué la habrá picado por ayudar a Ayaka? ¿Y por qué se ha ido? ê.ê El duo artístico tiene más de un papel. :3 /Y tu con el/.**_

_**Gato de Schrodigner: Pues Neji aún (AÚN) no se ha disculpado… ê.ê Los hermanos de la arena ASDKHSDFK. ¡AMÉN! **_

_**Tsuyu. M. Otaku: Ayaka siempre tiene y tendrá la razón, (JUM). Neji se las a ingeniado para no pedir perdón (ê.ê) Bueno, creo que Aya sí terminará metida en líos, se parece a su autora ._. Ya veremos si los rompecabezas de su vida son como ella cree. **_

_**¡En fin! Quiero pediros de todo corazón que me respondáis esto;**_

_**¿Qué os parece la novela/fic hasta ahora? **_

_**¿Creéis o pensáis que algo falta o sobra?**_

_**¿Qué os gustaría que pasara en el próximo capítulo? **_

_**¿Algo que no os haya gustado de ESTE capítulo? **_

_**¿Que papel creéis que tendrá Naruto? **_

_**Y hasta ahora, ¿qué os parece Ayaka y su carácter/comportamiento/estilo/etc?**_

_**Jo, sé que son muchas preguntas, pero realmente siento que este fic es aburrido y que tarde o temprano (o ya, no sé) os cansaréis.**_

_**En fin, ¡adiós!**_


	8. Capítulo 8: Búho

Capítulo 8:

_El repiqueteo incesable de las gotas de lluvia golpear contra el cristal de la ventana rompía el silencio abrumador que se había cernido por toda la casa. Junto a ese dulce repicar podía oírse, de manera casi inexistente, la respiración pausada y tranquila de la muchacha que yacía completamente dormida en su cama. Ella, ajena a todo su alrededor y sumida entre las sábanas, siquiera podía percibir ese par de ojos púrpura la observaban con detenimiento y curiosidad, brillando en un espléndido y tétrico fulgor._

_Se movió un poco, provocando de ese modo que algunos mechones resbalaran por su cara, tapándolo así. A su vez, los ojos de aquel ''ser'' brillaron con inquietud al perder parte la visión de su rostro. En su lugar éste centelleó y sin más desapareció de la estancia, sin dejar rastro de su paso por ahí._

Al día siguiente desperté más tarde de lo habitual, pasada ya la hora del entrenamiento —al cual tampoco quería asistir, por cierto—. Mi humor aquella mañana no era precisamente bueno. Todo mejoró —sarcasmo— cuando ni siquiera tenía para desayunar, por lo que tuve que salir a hacer la compra.

Para mi suerte la pequeña tienda en la que solía comprar estaba en una apartada callejuela por la que solo caminaban de vez en cuando ancianos perdidos. Como siempre al abrir la puerta sonó la campanilla y, a los pocos segundos, apareció Kanna Hotaru, una señora de unos sesenta años, de estatura media y delgaducha, con su cabello sembrado en canas y su típico moño mal hecho. Desde el primer momento en el que la conocí se mostró como alguien amable y dulce, siempre dispuesta a entablar una larga conversación de cualquier tema al azar, con una eterna sonrisa maternal en su ya desgastado rostro. Ella misma me pidió que la llamara _obaa-san (abuela), _y en ese momento, con los recientes recuerdos con la imagen de mi abuela, sentía aún más que ella lo era.

— Obaa-san— Saludé cuando estuve frente a ella, tras un cálido abrazo. Enseguida mi mal humor se esfumó como la nada.

— _Kirei_, ¿cómo has estado?— Su escuálida mano apartó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, situándolo tras mi oreja.

— Bien, siento no haberme pasado por aquí antes— Musité algo apenada. Había olvidado por completo su existencia.

— Oh, no te preocupes— Le restó importancia con un ademán— ¿Lo de siempre?— Preguntó mientras empezaba a moverse por la vieja tienda sin siquiera esperar mi respuesta.

Paseé la mirada por todo el lugar para rellenar un poco el tiempo hasta que ella volviera. Realmente no era una tienda muy hogareña o estética, mejor dicho, para nada lo era. A parte de ser bastante pequeña —sin contar el almacén trasero— tenía poca iluminación, una simple bombilla y la poca luz que entraba por el ventanal exterior. Las estanterías estaban hechas de madera oscura, hasta arriba de productos de todo tipo. El suelo cubierto por una alfombra de color verde moho y bajo este unas tablas de madera malgastadas por el paso del tiempo. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con un papel de color rojo apagado, con un reloj a la derecha y algunos textos colgados en la tabla de la izquierda —tras el mostrador—. En realidad si alguien me preguntara porqué de todas las tiendas que había en Konoha había decidido ir a la más apartada, vieja y en peor estado. no sabría exactamente qué responder. Fue casualidad, en mi primer paseo por la villa, tras instalarme en la casa y sin saber muy bien qué hacer o donde comprar, finalmente, sin alguna razón exacta, terminé ahí. Como impresión inicial no me gustó el estado y llegué a pensar que terminaría intoxicada si comía algo de lo que estaba situado en los estantes polvorientos, pero terminé por darme cuenta que todo aquello era más natural de lo que podría comprar en cualquier otro lugar. También condicionó el hecho de que fuera Kanna quién vendía y no otra persona, ¿por qué? No, tampoco lo sabía. Pero ese ya era mi lugar predilecto para comprar todo lo que necesitara.

— Bien, aquí lo tienes todo— Su ronca voz me hizo despertar y giré sobre mis talones para llegar hasta el mostrador.

— Gracias— Agradecí mientras pagaba todo y agarraba las bolsas con un poco de dificultad.

— No te enfades mucho con él— Volví a girarme, pero con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué?— Inquirí extrañada. Ella no respondió, solo ensanchó su sonrisa y desapareció por el almacén trasero— A-adiós.

El sonido metálico de la campanilla anunció mi salida, y, tras mirar una última vez por la ventana hacia el interior de la estancia, me alejé de ahí a paso tranquilo, pero aún algo extrañada. _¿__Él__? ¿qué? ¿acaso Obaa-san empieza con los problemas por edad?_ Pensé. Tan sumida en mis pensamientos debí ir que choqué contra algo verdaderamente duro, tanto que caí de culo al suelo. Rasqué mi cabeza mientras murmuraba insultos a aquella persona —aunque había sido mi culpa—. Alcé la vista, dispuesta a enfrentarme a aquel sujeto.

— ¿Una... calabaza?— Me impulsé para retroceder por el suelo. No fue hasta que me di cuenta que alguien portaba ese extraño artefacto.

— ¿Ayaka-san?— Vi las características cuatro coletas de Temari, la rubia que había conocido durante el baile, y la que, si no recordaba mal, también era hermana del Kazekage, Gaara. El recién nombrado me miraba con esos ojos aguamarina vacíos y de brazos cruzados con una expresión de puro enfado, y a su lado su otro hermano, Kankuro creo. Me levanté y bufé mientras limpiaba un poco mi ropa con la mano.

— Temari-san, Kankuro-san— Miré a Gaara y entrecerré los ojos— Kazekage-sama, lamento haberme chocado con su... Calabaza, iba distraída— _Esto es tan penoso que incluso me dan ganas de reír... _Pensé. Él no respondió, siguió mirándome de esa manera tan aterradora. Hubo un silencio algo largo, en el cual nadie sabía que decir— Y... ¿qué hacéis aquí?— Me decanté por preguntárselo a Temari, pues aquél no era el Gaara con el que había tratado en la fiesta y me intimidaba y con Kankuro no había hablado demasiado.

— Después de lo ocurrido en el baile hay tensión entre las villas y han surgidos algunos problemas, por lo que se celebrará una reunión hoy en busca de alguna solución— Explicó mientras empezaba a caminar y yo a su lado, con ambos hermanos detrás de nosotras.

Después de explicarme alguno de los problemas y el temor a que de nuevo hubiera un atentado, hablemos de otros temas más tribales. A nuestra conversación también se había añadido Kankuro, quien resultó ser amable y divertido, aunque seguía pensando que era extraño por ese maquillaje y atuendo. Y bien, Gaara... Él solo me miraba como asesino y no decía nada, empezaba a asustarme de verdad. Fuimos a un restaurante-bar tranquilo y medio vacío. Nos sentamos en una mesa de cuatro, a un lado yo y Temari y al otro, Kankuro y Gaara —este frente a mi—.

— Oí lo que hiciste en la fiesta, ¡alucinante!— Por un momento dejé de mover mi ensalada y miré a Kankuro, y sonreí forzada.

— Sí, supongo, no fue tanto— Musité restándole importancia.

— ¿No? Digo, para tener tan poco entrenamiento conseguiste mucho. Warui era un criminal peligroso, la mayoría evitaban las misiones que implicaran su nombre— Explicó la rubia mientras removía con desdén su sopa— Aunque no te fue sencillo y todo eso, y casi sales muerta— Reí levemente ante eso— Lo mataste, eso dice mucho de ti y de tu fuerza— No respondí, no dije nada. Solo me quedé en silencio observando mi vaso de agua como si realmente fuera algo importante. Suspiré.

— Fui una insensata— Dije aún sin apartar la mirada del líquido.

— Cierto— Por primera vez durante mucho tiempo volví a oír la voz de Gaara, una voz que, lejos de parecerme terrorífica, me parecía profunda e incluso dulce, pero cargada de reproche. Se produjo un choque de miradas, una especie de competición a ver quién duraba más sin parpadear o era más ''rudo''. Por un momento pensé en echarle en cara su mal carácter desde un principio, pero se libró por la intervención de una tercera persona.

— A-Ayaka-san— La dulcísima voz de Hinata me obligó a perder la batalla que había empezado. La azabache me miraba con su típica timidez y un rostro bañado en el sonrojo y tras ella mi ''gran amigo'' Neji— Ka-zekage-sama, Temari-san, Kankuro-san...— Pude observar perfectamente como lo que supuse que era timidez con Gaara pasaba a puro temor, al notar como sus manos se movían con más nerviosismo y se apagaba más al afeminado de Neji.

— Hinata— Miré al ''cubito de hielo'' pero no dije nada— Me alegra verte.

— A-a mi también— Musitó cubriendo su rostro con el cabello— Kakashi-sensei t-te buscaba.

— ¿A mi?— Alcé la ceja.

— S-sí, dijo que era algo importante— Miré un momento a Temari, quien asintió.

— Entonces debería dejarme encontrar— Dije divertida. Me levanté, y tras dedicarle una mirada despectiva a Gaara y otra a Neji salí del local.

Aunque Gaara en un principio me había caído perfectamente bien y me pareció un chico dulce y todo, en esos momentos tenía ganas de asesinarlo y meterle por lugares oscuros aquella enorme calabaza. Y a Neji, bien, no lo odiaba, pero no le tenía simpatía que digamos, siempre se presentaba como alguien pedante y estúpidamente ególatra, algo que no me agradaba mucho, desde un principio se mostró desconfiado y algo maleducado conmigo.

— ¡Te encontré!— Una mano fría agarró mi hombro desde atrás, y del susto todas las bolsas saltaron directas al suelo. De forma automática agarré a _Jun_, que se transformó en mis manos y me giré pegando un fuerte golpe a aquél sujeto.

Mi primera acción fue reírme al ver a Kakashi, en el suelo y agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza y después me alarmé por haber pegado a un gran ninja como él, que podía en cualquier momento deshacerme con un solo movimiento.

— Oh, ¡no! Lo siento, de verdad, ¡lo siento!— Gemí mientras me ponía de rodillas a su lado y apretaba con fuerza la pequeña brecha que había surgido en su mejilla— ¡Me has asustado! No... ¡No ha sido mi culpa!

— Ay... No me lo esperaba— Musitó mientras cerraba su único ojo visible— Eres un monstruo de mujer.

— Ah— Suspiré mientras me ponía de pie y le tendía mi mano, que aceptó enseguida—Lo siento— Repetí mientras recogía todo lo de las bolsas— No es mi día— Dije más para mi misma.

— Oh, ¿y eso?— No respondí, sabiendo que en realidad a él no le interesaba lo más mínimo mi vida o mis sentimientos.

— Hinata me dijo que me estabas buscando— Recordé mientras lo miraba fijamente, claro, inclinando la cabeza. No miento cuando digo que parecía topo.

— Sí, me pareció extraño que no fueras al entrenamiento, y tampoco has ido a la biblioteca con Iruka— Empecé a caminar, sin importarme demasiado si me seguía o no.

— No tenía ganas de ir hoy— Lo dije de la manera más tranquila, sin darle importancia, y Kakashi no respondió.

— La Hokage quiere verte— Dijo una vez frente a mi casa.

Era tarde. Había pasado todo el día fuera de casa, de un lado para otro con las bolsas y estaba completamente cansada, tanto de forma física como psicológica. Miré al cielo, que ya empezaba a teñirse con el tono azulado de la noche.

— Mañana a primera hora estaré ahí, lo prometo— No esperé a que dijera nada, enseguida ensarté la llave en la cerradura y entré con rapidez.

Ni siquiera me di tiempo a colocar la compra en su lugar, solo dejé lo más prioritario y subí los escalones de tres en tres. Antes de irme a dormir quería darme una ducha para quitarme el sudor pegajoso que me hacía sentir tan malditamente incómoda.

Cuando entré en la habitación ésta era solo tenuemente iluminada por la luz del anochecer, pero la suficiente como para no tener que encender la lampara. En un sepulcral silencio me desvestí, quedando solo en ropa interior. Como no quería mojarme el pelo, porque era un atentado a mi salud dormir con el cabello mojado, me dirigí al tocador en busca de una cinta para recogerlo. Arrastré los pies hasta el mueble mientras empezaba a darle forma al moño improvisado, pero algo brillo en la penumbra. Entre mis dedos se deslizó el cabello que yo misma había soltado ante la duda de aquél objeto. Dejé de arrastrar los pies para dar una firme zancada hacía la madera de roble antiguo y enseguida lo tuve en mis manos.

La extraña figura de un búho, del tamaño de mi mano, posiblemente de lo que sería bronce o algo similar brillaba casi de manera extraña. El contacto era tan, pero tan frío que mi piel se puso de gallina y llegó a arderme la mano. Lo más inquietante quizá eran esos dos enormes orbes que tenía por ojos, dos descomunales amatistas de ese potente lila. Me asusté más aún cuando una pequeña descarga eléctrica traspasó todo mi brazo, llegando así hasta mi cuello y de ese modo dejé ir aquel figurín. Lo más normal sería que terminara en el suelo con un sonido sordo por la alfombra, pero el sonido jamás llegó a mis oídos. Más extrañada aún me agaché directa en su busca.

No estaba. Por ningún lado.

* * *

¡HOOOOOOOLA! Bien, olé olé olé y olé por mi. Sí, lo sé, OTRO MES SIN SUBIR. Peeeeeeero ahora si que tengo una excusa completamente válida. Bien, ¡ESTOY HARTA DE LOS ESTUDIOS! De verdad, no puedo más, esto es taaaaaaaaaan estresante. Vale, no digo más y me voy directa al asunto.

Bueeeeno, no molesto.

¿Qué os a parecido?

¿Y ese búho?


End file.
